


Dancin' Fancy Pirouettes

by emphasisonem



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Mutual Pining, Rated M for eventual sexual content, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 31,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7841581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emphasisonem/pseuds/emphasisonem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Who’s this?” Bucky asks, and Rosa grabs his hand, pulling him in Steve’s direction. </p><p>“Mr. Bucky, this is uncle Steve,” Rosa smiles up at the dark-haired man. “Uncle Steve, this is Mr. Bucky, my teacher.” </p><p>“Ah, Uncle Steve, who draws pictures for books,” Bucky smiles and extends his hand. “I’ve heard all about you. It’s lovely to have a face to put to the name. And such a nice face.”</p><p>Steve blinks rapidly for a moment because Bucky’s eyes are traveling downward now, taking Steve in, lingering on his broad shoulders and chest, and then snapping back up to meet Steve’s eyes. Bucky’s smiling at him now and it’s almost like- </p><p>Well, it’s almost like Bucky’s <i>flirting</i> with him. </p><p>  <b>In which Bucky is a retired ballet dancer who teaches small children, and Steve's niece is in his class.</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You’re Too Young to Play Matchmaker, Kid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry I've been MIA for a few days - lotta family stuff going on. All good stuff, though! Anyway, I have today and tomorrow off, so I should get plenty of writing in. I promise, I'm working on my in-progress fics, but someone messaged me on tumblr like, "Hey, what if Bucky was a retired ballet dancer teaching little kids and Steve's niece was in the class?" I mean, come one, like I'm not going to write that? So I had to at least getting the beginning out of my system before I could properly focus on any of my other fics. I hope you like it!

“Hey, Munchkin!” Steve stoops slightly, arms spread wide because he knows that the tiny ball of energy running at him in a fuchsia leotard and light-up Sketchers is going to launch herself into his arms without a second thought.

“Uncle Steve!” Rosa cries as she leaps at him. Steve catches the girl, laughing and kissing the top of her head. Her dark, curly hair tickles his nose, and she giggles as he sets her down on the brick path that leads to her house.

“Where’s your mama, hun?” Steve grins, chuckling as Rosa grabs his hand and leads him to the front door. Maria’s already there, walking toward them with a smile on her face. She’s dressed in smart, business casual attire, and her portfolio and a purple duffel bag are in hand.

“Thank you so much for doing this, Steve,” Maria exhales. “I should know better than to assume I’ll have a day to myself with clients like Mrs. Jones.”

“Well, her living room’s not going to redecorate itself,” Steve chuckles. “You want me to pick her up?”

“Would you mind terribly?” Maria bites her lip, but she’s grinning because _of course_ Steve’s going to say yes. They all know he’s a pushover when it comes to doing anything for his goddaughter. “Sam’s working a little late tonight, and I have no idea how long this crisis is going to take.”

“Not at all,” Steve grins, then looks down at the six-year-old who’s hopping up and down and watching the dancing lights on the bottom of her sneakers. “You got your dance bag, munchkin? You can’t do ballet in sneakers.”

Maria laughs, holding it out to Steve. He takes the bag, grabbing Rosa’s hand and leading her to the car. He picks her up, placing her in the booster seat he bought specifically for her and strapping her in.

“Bye, mama!” Rosa calls, waving and smiling.

“Bye, Rosie-Posie,” Maria replies, grinning as Rosa giggles at the nickname. Steve waves at Maria before climbing into the car.

“Good to go, munchkin?” Steve grins at Rosa over his shoulder, chuckling as she nods emphatically. He pulls out of Sam and Maria’s driveway and heads off to the dance studio.

 

* * *

 

Steve and Rosa reach the studio about 15 minutes later, and Steve’s pretty sure they’re early because there are only a few other cars in the lot. He slides out of the car and opens the back door, getting Rosa out of the booster and placing her on the ground. Steve figures the studio’s open and they won’t mind if one of their students spends a little extra time inside today.

Steve takes Rosa’s hand, letting the child guide him to the front door. He struggles to contain his laughter as she skips up and throws open the door. Steve follows, but stops dead in his tracks at the sight before him.

There’s a man stretching at the barre in a fitted white t-shirt and black dance tights. The clothes hug his lithe frame perfectly, and Steve can’t help but admire his lean physique. The man’s dark hair is tied up in a bun, a few tendrils falling and framing his handsome face. Steve can see from the mirror that the man has sharp cheekbones, plush pink lips and large eyes, though he can’t make out the color.

Rosa bounds up to him, giggling. “Hiya, Mr. Bucky!”

The burnet startles slightly, clearly surprised by the child’s high, clear voice. But when he looks down at Rosa, a wide smile breaks across his stunning features, lighting up his face.

“Hey there, Rosa,” Bucky grins. “You’re awfully early today.”

And then Bucky looks up, presumably to greet Rosa’s mother, and Steve finally gets a look at his eyes. Gray with a touch of blue, the sky just before a summer thunderstorm, he thinks. Those eyes widen at the sight of Steve and then dart down to look at Rosa.

“Who’s this?” Bucky asks, and Rosa grabs his hand, pulling him in Steve’s direction.

“Mr. Bucky, this is uncle Steve,” Rosa smiles up at the dark-haired man. “Uncle Steve, this is Mr. Bucky, my teacher.”

“Ah, Uncle Steve, who draws pictures for books,” Bucky smiles and extends his hand. “I’ve heard all about you. It’s lovely to have a face to put to the name. And such a nice face.”

Steve blinks rapidly for a moment because Bucky’s eyes are traveling downward now, taking Steve in, lingering on his broad shoulders and chest, and then snapping back up to meet Steve’s eyes. Bucky’s smiling at him now and it’s almost like-

Well, it’s almost like Bucky’s _flirting_ with him.

“Uh, yeah. You too,” Steve replies, trying very hard to keep his composure, but he had no doubt that there’s a blush rising to his cheeks.

“Uncle Steve, Mr. Bucky likes boys too.” The smile on Rosa’s face is too sly for a six-year-old, and Steve figures he has Maria to thank for this. He wouldn’t be surprised if his friends decided the best way to set him up would be through their first grader. They really do believe he’s that hopeless.

“Rosa, that’s not-” Steve stammers, blushing hard now and trying very hard not to make eye contact with her teacher. “That’s not an appropriate thing to say, ok?”

“Why not?” Rosa’s dark eyes are narrowed, her little nose scrunched up in confusion. “Mama and Daddy say it’s not big deal.”

“It’s not, but it’s not polite to just blurt it out like that, honey,” Steve explains, unable to help glancing up at the brunet, who is _smirking_. Jesus, Steve is fucked. “Sometimes people like to keep that private until they know someone a little better.”

“I’m sorry, Uncle Steve,” Rosa looks down at her feet, and Steve reaches out a hand and squeezes her shoulder.

“It’s all right, munchkin,” Steve replies. “Just keep that in mind from now on, ok?”

“Ok,” Rosa nods. “I’m gonna go put on my shoes now.” And then she’s bounding into the coat room with her duffel bag in hand.

“I’m, uh,” Steve sighs. “I’m sorry about that. Kids, you know?”

“Believe me, I’ve heard stranger things,” Bucky grins, gray eyes full of mischief. “So, I guess actual introductions are in order. James Barnes, but everybody calls me Bucky. I own this studio with my friend Natasha. Rosa keeps up her progress, she’ll be in Nat’s class within a couple of years. She’s very good.”

“Great to hear,” Steve smiles. “Steve Rogers, but everybody calls me Steve.”

Bucky’s kind enough to laugh at his stupid joke. “And you’re an artist.”

“I illustrate children’s books and do some freelance work,” Steve replies. “And I’m sorry, I didn’t even think to grab a note from her mom or anything before we left. Maria had a work emergency and I work from home, so. Anyway, I’ll be back to pick her up too.”

“Well, then, we’ll see you at six,” Bucky replies with a smirk. “It really was a pleasure to meet you. And it’s nice to know I’ve got something in common with the revered Uncle Steve.”

Bucky winks at him, and Steve is powerless to stop his jaw from dropping. He figures he must look like the biggest idiot on the planet as Bucky turns on his heel and walks away, hips swaying gracefully.

 _Shit_.

Steve shakes himself from the decidedly inappropriate thoughts swirling through his head and manages to get himself out of the studio and into his car.

He’s got a book he’s supposed to be working on today, a little anthropomorphic cat and her friends on a farm, but he has a feeling he’s going to need to draw those steely eyes out of his system before he can concentrate on getting that done.

 

* * *

 

“You wanna do some stretches before the other kids get here, Rosa?” Bucky asks the dark-haired child as he enters the coat room. Rosa’s got her shoes on and she bounces up to her feet with a smile.

“Yes, please,” she beams up at Bucky and he can’t help but grin back. He does his best not to play favorites during classes, but he can admit to himself that he’s got a soft spot for this kid. Rosa Wilson is like a tiny little sunbeam, full of light and energy and life.

Rosa follows him out into the studio, striding over to the mirrors and placing her hands on the smaller barre designed for the little ones. Bucky takes his place beside her.

“Just a few stretches, ok?” Bucky says, smiling as she nods emphatically. “Ok, then. First position.”

Rosa mimics Bucky’s feet immediately, heels together, toes pointing outward.

“And plié,” Bucky instructs, bending his knees, and sweeping an arms gracefully downward. Rosa follows without missing a beat, and Bucky can’t help but grin. Most six-year-olds aren’t particularly graceful, but Rosa has a natural aptitude for ballet. He’s thrilled to have the opportunity to teach her.

They do a few more stretches, and then Bucky leans back against the barre. Rosa drops to floor, sitting cross-legged and looking up at her teacher.

“Uncle Steve’s pretty cute, huh?” Rosa grins, big brown eyes dancing, and Bucky laughs as he crosses his arms over his chest.

“Can I ask you something, Rosa?” Bucky grins.

“Yeah huh,” Rosa nods, smiling up at him.

“How’d you know I like boys?”

Rosa shrugs. “I heard mama telling daddy about it. I guess she was talking to Miss Natasha. They wanted to set you guys up, so I thought I’d help.”

“You’re too young to play matchmaker, kid,” Bucky chuckles. “But he’s a handsome guy, your uncle.”

Handsome is really the only word that fits a guy like Steve Rogers. He’s got classic good looks, the kind the captain of the football team has in old movies. Dark blond hair, parted and neat. Big, expressive blue eyes with a hint of green. Inviting lips, bright pink. Tall and broad and strong - the kind of guy you just _know_ can push you up against a wall and lift you up and-

“I _knew_ you’d like him!” Rosa exclaims, jolting Bucky from his thoughts. “And _he_ only blushes like that when he thinks somebody’s cute.”

Bucky throws back his head and laughs. “You’re too much, Rosa. I think Josie and Carolyn are just about to come in. Why don’t you go say hi?”

“Ok,” Rosa jumps up and bounds toward the door. Bucky watches her and thinks maybe he ought to have a chat with his friend tomorrow morning about using some discretion when discussing his love life.

 

* * *

 

Steve takes a deep breath as he walks through the door of the dance studio at ten of six. There are about fifteen little girls and three little boys working on part of a simple routine together, and the solemn concentration on their little faces brings a smile to Steve’s face.

He feels eyes on him, so he looks up and Bucky’s standing there with a smirk playing at those plush lips of his. Steve waves and Bucky nods as he squats down to help one of the little girls with a turn.

Steve turns to join the parents, mostly mothers, sitting against the wall and stumbles a little when he realizes they’re all staring, glancing back and forth between him and Bucky. Steve feels a blush rise to his cheeks, but just smiles and waves.

 _See, ladies_ , Steve thinks to himself as he sits down. _I greet everybody like that. Nothin’ to see here._

Although, maybe that’s not entirely true because every time Steve looks over at Bucky, the brunet’s eyes are on him. Steve’s equal parts relieved and disappointed when class ends. Rosa disappears with the other kids into the coat room, and Bucky makes a beeline for Steve.

Steve tries to tell himself that the flurry of whispers at his back is just his imagination, but he’s not a complete idiot.

“Hey,” Bucky grins, and god, Steve really wishes his skin weren’t so damn fair. “Just wanted to let you know Rosa twisted her left ankle a little during class today. She seems fine, but tell Maria and Sam to keep an eye on her, ok? I don’t want her to end up injured.”

“Oh,” Steve blinks, glancing back at the coat room to see if he can spot Rosa. “You’re sure she’s all right?”

“Seemed to be,” Bucky replies. “I would have made her sit out if it looked like a problem. But joints can be kind of tricky. Believe me, I know from experience.”

Steve nods, grinning as Rosa bounds up to them. “Hiya, munchkin.”

“Uncle Steve!” Rosa wraps her arms around a leg and squeezes tight. “I have to make sure to tell mama and daddy about my ankle. Will you remind me when we get home?”

“Yeah, munchkin, I got you covered,” Steve chuckles, then turns his attention back to Bucky. “Thanks for the heads up. And for lookin’ out for her.”

“Of course,” Bucky replies, then leans in to whisper, and Steve just manages to keep a shiver from rolling through him as the brunet’s breath caresses his skin. “Confidentially, she’s my favorite student. And my best. I’ll deny it if you ever breathe a word.”

“Your secret’s safe with me,” Steve replies, voice soft, lips smiling, and is it his imagination or did Bucky’s eyes just dart down to his mouth?

Definitely his imagination, Steve thinks as Bucky backs away.

“See ya Thursday, Rosa,” Bucky smiles down at Steve’s niece. “Take care.”

“Bye, Mr. Bucky,” Rosa waves, then looks up at Steve, waiting.

“Oh, right,” Steve chuckles. “Bye, Bucky. I’m sure I’ll see you around.”

“I certainly hope so,” Bucky smiles, and Steve hopes the other man doesn’t notice the way his breath hitches. The way Bucky winks at him makes Steve think that his hopes are probably in vain.

_Fuck._

 

* * *

 

“So,” Steve’s helping Maria wash dishes after dinner while Sam sits at the dining room table with Rosa, working through some simple addition problems. “I thought you’d like to know that your daughter attempted to set me up with her dance teacher today. At least, I _think_ that’s what she was trying to do?”

Maria’s high, clear laugh peals through the kitchen and she actually has to put down a plate and lean against the counter, she’s shaking so hard.

“Oh, god,” Maria giggles looking up at Steve. “Oh, I’m so sorry. She must have overheard me talking with Nat over at the studio a couple of weeks ago. Natasha’s one of the other teachers. We thought you two might hit it off. I’m sorry if she embarrassed you, Steve.”

“It’s fine, I just,” Steve huffs out a laugh. “I can handle my love life.”

“Uh huh,” Maria smirks as she returns to the plate she was washing. “What did you think?”

“Of?”

“Of Bucky, you nerd,” Maria swats him with the sponge she’s using. “Were Nat and I right?”

“Well, I mean, I spoke to him for a grand total of, like, four minutes,” Steve replies, trying to ignore the flush rising to his cheeks. “And he’s cute and all. It, uh, it almost seemed like he was flirting. But I’m probably just reading too much into it.”

“Only one way to find out,” Maria grins. “Maybe you oughta be in charge of taking Rosa to dance class for a while. Test the waters.”

“Maria, I can’t do that,” Steve sighs, grabbing the plate and drying. “It’d be weird. Plus, all the moms there were staring at us. Like we were the entertainment or something.”

“You’re two hot guys, Steve,” Maria giggles. “Of _course,_ they were staring.”

“And I’m no good at this stuff,” Steve continues to protest.

“I know, Steve,” Maria deadpans. “That’s why Nat and I wanted to set you two up.”

“Set who up?” Sam strides into the kitchen, pulling two glasses down from the cabinet and grabbing a half gallon of chocolate milk from the fridge.

“Steve and Bucky,” Maria replies, smiling fondly at her husband. “Rosa’s dance teacher?”

“Yeah, I remember,” Sam chuckles. “God knows Steve can use all the help you can get.”

“Oh my god,” Steve groans, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Does no one have any faith in my ability to handle my own romantic affairs?”

“Nope,” Maria and Sam reply in unison, bursting into gales of laughter at the exasperated sigh that leaves Steve’s mouth.

“Fine,” Steve huffs. “You are not to interfere anymore, but I _will_ take Rosa to dance class. If you really think I should get to know Bucky better, I’ll try.”

“He’s growing up so fast, honey,” Sam pretends to choke up, wincing when Steve smacks him.

“Go help your kid with her homework, Wilson,” Steve grumbles, but he can’t quite keep the smile from his face.

They may be insufferable, but Steve’s friends are pretty great. And maybe they’re right. Maybe he _does_ need all the help he can get.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	2. You Got a Second?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha’s eyes widen and she smiles. “You met Steve?”
> 
> “Dropped her off at class yesterday,” Bucky replies. “Picked her up too.”
> 
> “And?” Natasha chuckles, reaching out to push him gently. “What’d ya think?”
> 
> “I think he’s probably the most handsome man I’ve ever seen in real life,” Bucky grins, running a hand through his long, dark hair. “And I think I like the way he blushes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, this is so much fuuuun. I hope you like it. Also, all of my knowledge of ballet comes from a class I took like 16 years ago, so if anything seems off, feel free to let me know. Hope you guys like this chapter :)

Sunlight is streaming through the floor-to-ceiling windows, illuminating the studio, as Bucky opens the door. Natasha’s there as always, going through her morning workout with all her usual grace. She pauses when she sees him, then continues, executing a flawless grande jeté before finishing up with a few spins and an arabesque.

“Show off,” Bucky grins as she folds gracefully to the floor and begins to untie her pointe shoes. He settles down a few feet away, waiting for her to speak.

“You’re here awfully early,” Natasha finally says, a small smirk playing at her lips and she slips her feet from the shoes and begins to massage her feet.

“I figured it’d be just about the only time I’d catch you alone,” Bucky replies. “Which I thought was important because apparently you have no issue discussing my love life with some of the mothers of our students.”

Natasha’s green eyes snap to meet his, brow furrowed in confusion. “What?”

“Rosa Wilson apparently overheard her mother talking to her father about a discussion you two had about setting me up with her uncle,” Bucky chuckles. “And took it upon herself to try and play matchmaker.”

“Oh, Christ,” Natasha sighs. “I’m so sorry. You know that kid; fucking quiet as a church mouse when she has a mind to be. I didn’t mean to make it weird for you.”

“I mean, I didn’t really mind,” Bucky smiles. “But her poor Uncle Steve seemed mortified.”

Natasha’s eyes widen and she smiles. “You met Steve?”

“Dropped her off at class yesterday,” Bucky replies. “Picked her up too.”

“And?” Natasha chuckles, reaching out to push him gently. “What’d ya think?”

“I think he’s probably the most handsome man I’ve ever seen in real life,” Bucky grins, running a hand through his long, dark hair. “And I think I like the way he blushes.”

“Bucky Barnes has a cru-ush,” Natasha sing-songs. “I met him at a party over at the Wilsons’ this summer. He’s a sweetheart, Buck. Totally your type.”

“And you know my type _so_ well,” Bucky smirks, rolling his eyes as he hauls himself to his feet. Natasha bounces up gracefully and walks with him in the direction of the coat room and their office.

“Tall, blond, blue-eyed, well-built,” Natasha begins ticking off the points on her fingers. “Loves kids. Creative. Quiet and modest, but sure of himself. Steve hits every one of those; he is absolutely your type. You oughta get to know him.”

“I have every intention of doing so,” Bucky grins. “And since I’m sure Maria’s heard all about yesterday’s incident, and now I’ve told you, I have no doubt you’ll both manufacture all sorts of opportunities for us to run into each other.”

“You make it sound so underhanded,” Natasha laughs, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge in the office and then taking a swig. “We just think you’d get along is all. Besides, it’s not like you’ve been on any dates recently. And before you tell me I don’t know anything about your social life, please remember that you’ve spent the last three Friday and Saturday nights third-wheeling with Clint and I.”

“Didn’t realize I’d been cramping your style so much, Romanov,” Bucky chuckles.

“Oh, stop,” Natasha rolls her eyes. “You know we love hanging out with you. But it wouldn’t kill you to get back out there, Barnes.”

“You’re not going to get an argument from me, Nat,” Bucky grins. “Especially not when it comes to Steve Rogers. I’m just saying, maybe let the two of us handle getting to know one another.”

“As if you could be trusted,” Natasha giggles, squirming as Bucky wraps an arm around her neck and gives her a gentle noogie. “Would you quit that! I’m your friend, not your kid brother, you weirdo.”

“A menace is what you are, Romanov,” Bucky grins as he releases her, laughing at the playful glare she’s giving him.

“And you wouldn’t last a day without me, Barnes,” Natasha huffs, striding back into the studio. “Come on, we’ll do some stretches.”

Bucky follows her out onto the dance floor, shaking his head as he pulls the hoodie he’d thrown on this morning over his head. He’d come over prepared for his own morning workout, and he figures an early start won’t kill him.

Natasha’s not wrong, he muses as they work through positions, limbering up. He’d be lost without his best friend.

 

* * *

 

“So, you’re sure you wanna let my wife meddle in your personal life?” Sam asks as he pops a fry into his mouth. Steve sits across from him, enjoying the warmth of the mid-September sunshine as they eat lunch at the park by Sam’s office. Sam’s a counselor at the veteran’s center in town, so he and Steve always make sure he’s not too far from the building in case he’s needed.

“I mean, it was my idea to take Rosa to her classes for the foreseeable future,” Steve replies as he swallows down a bite of his salad. “If anything, I’ve made sure she’ll meddle less, since I’m being proactive about trying to get to know Bucky on my own.”

“That’s what she _wants_ you to think, man,” Sam shakes his head, grinning. “You’ve just made it easier. Now she doesn’t have to come up with random emergencies to get you to take Rosa to the lessons.”

Steve rolls his eyes and shoves Sam gently. “Look, I know better than to try to argue with or outsmart your wife. I’ve seen you attempt and fail miserably at it for over ten years. Besides, Bucky’s cute, and it’s not like I’ve dated anyone recently.”

“So you wanna date him, then?” Sam smirks.

Steve feels the blush rising to his cheeks, and swats at Sam as his friend laughs. “I wouldn’t be opposed, but I don’t want to get ahead of myself.”

“What do you wanna bet they organize a group activity for us?” Sam snickers. “God, it’ll be so transparent. A married couple, Natasha and her boyfriend and then you two. I can’t wait.”

“You’re such an asshole, Wilson,” Steve sighs, but he’s smiling.

Sam just shrugs and chuckles. “You love it.”

 

* * *

 

Maria grins as Natasha’s name flashes across her phone, sliding her thumb across the screen to answer the call.

“Spill,” Maria demands, smiling at Natasha’s throaty chuckle.

“Bucky’s definitely interested in getting to know Steve better,” Nat replies.

“Well, that’s good because Steve volunteered to start driving Rosa to and from her lessons so that he could try to get to know Bucky,” Maria giggles. “God, we’re so junior high sometimes.”

“You love it,” Natasha laughs. “Besides, those two are going to be adorable once they do get together. So, how do we proceed?”

“I think we leave it be for a couple of weeks,” Maria replies. “Then maybe Sam and I decide to have a barbecue in early October. Celebrate the last of the really good weather, get the firepit going, you know? You and I are friends, so obviously I’ll invite you, and it’s only natural that you and Clint invite your friend along.”

“You’re a genius,” Natasha sighs. “Thank god Rosa wanted to take ballet lessons. Who would I scheme with if I hadn’t met you?”

“Best not to dwell on that depressing thought,” Maria chuckles. “Listen, I gotta run, I have a meeting with a client. We’ll grab drinks later this week and figure out barbecue logistics, all right?”

“Perfect,” Nat grins. “Talk to you soon.”

“Bye, Nat,” Maria replies, and ends the call with a happy sigh.

Steve and Bucky really _are_ lucky that they have two friends who care so deeply about their well-being.

 

* * *

 

Steve’s got plenty of time to kill before heading over to pick Rosa up around 4:30 for her class on Thursday; he doesn’t want to get there too early every time he drops her off. It’d look like he’s purposefully trying to spend time alone with Bucky.

Which, yeah, he _is_ , but Bucky doesn’t need to know that just yet.

He works on illustrations throughout the morning, breaking for lunch around one. Once he’s done, he turns back to the book he’s working on, but he can’t get Bucky’s high cheekbones and steely eyes out of his head, and he finds himself drawing the man’s face from memory. Then he moves on, sketching Bucky in the position he’d first seen him - one leg resting on the barre, bent over at his side, arms stretching - one touching his toes the other arched across his neck and over his head.

And then suddenly Steve’s got an absolutely _brilliant_ idea which will mean spending a lot more time around the studio.

He shoves his sketchbook into his backpack around 4:15, then grabs his keys and heads out the door, praying he’ll actually have the courage to ask Bucky about the idea that’s ricocheting around in his head.

 

* * *

 

“Hey,” Bucky startles at the deep voice and looks up from the office computer to see Steve Rogers standing in the door. “You got a second?”

“For you, Uncle Steve, I might have several,” Bucky grins. “What’s up?”

“I have a, uh, favor to ask of you,” Steve glances down at the floor, then back up at Bucky through his lashes. His blue eyes are soft and shy, and he’s biting his lip, and _fuck_ , Bucky should not want to drag him in here and shove him against a wall and kiss the breath out of him as much as he does.

“Ok,” Bucky replies, glad that his steady voice doesn’t betray the way his nerves are singing just below his skin.

“You don’t have to say yes,” Steve exhales. “If it’s too weird for you.”

“Well, now I’m _really_ curious,” Bucky smirks, delighting in the blush that stains Steve’s cheeks. “Come on, Rogers, the suspense is killing me.”

“See, I have this gallery show coming up,” Steve begins, and Bucky nods. “It’s not until February, but I wanted to get started on the pieces as soon as possible. I was having trouble coming up with a theme, but then this afternoon I had an idea.”

“Which was?”

“I want to do some sketches of dancers,” Steve replies. “I figure Maria and Sam won’t have any issue if I draw Rosa, but I want to do a couple of subjects. I’ll ask Natasha too, but I was wondering if maybe I could watch you dance from time to time? Get a feel for the movement so that the sketches are true to life.”

“Oh,” Bucky blinks, surprised at the request. The thought of Steve watching him, studying his movements and transforming them into another kind of art is sort of an intoxicating idea. And there’s a sort intimacy to it. That thought brings goosebumps to the surface of his arms, and he shivers just slightly. He shouldn’t be thinking about Steve Rogers and intimacy while the man’s standing not five feet away.

“It’s ok if you don’t want to,” Steve runs a hand through his short hair, and Bucky notes the way his fingers tremble slightly. Clearly it had taken quite a bit of courage for Steve to even ask, so Bucky figures he can meet this man halfway. After all, it _is_ a golden opportunity to spend time with him.

“I’ll do it,” Bucky grins, and nearly loses his breath as a wide, sunny smile breaks across Steve’s face. Steve has probably the nicest smile he’s ever seen. His blue eyes are wide and bright and before Bucky knows it, Steve has closed the distance between them and pulled him into a quick one-armed hug.

Steve smells like fresh pencil shavings and peppermint shampoo, and it’s really, _really_ nice.

Steve pulls back, a shy smile on his face.

“Sorry,” he mumbles. “Got excited.”

“I don’t mind,” Bucky grins, and it’s the truth. Steve can hug him as often as he likes as far as Bucky’s concerned. “I oughta get out there, though, get class started. You picking Rosa up?”

“Yeah,” Steve replies, following Bucky out into the studio. A group of mothers is standing in the corner, chatting and keeping an eye on their kids, and they burst into an excited flurry of whispers as Bucky and Steve exit the office. It’s a struggle for Bucky not to laugh and roll his eyes, but he manages it.

“Great,” Bucky grins. “We’ll work out some kind of schedule after the lesson. I’ll see you later.”

“See ya, Buck,” Steve smiles, and Bucky wishes he could reach out and pull Steve back into his arms as the blond glances back over his shoulder and then walks out the door.

Bucky barely even knows this guy and he’s already in _way_ over his head.

 

* * *

 

 _He’s probably changed his mind_ , Steve thinks as he walks back into the studio at ten of six. But the way Bucky smiles at him when Steve catches his eye reassures him.

“Uncle Steve!” Rosa bounds up to him after class, arms in the air, and he swings her up, balancing her on his hip.

“Actin' like I’ve been gone for days, Munchkin,” Steve chuckles, kissing her cheek and smiling when she giggles. “Go get your stuff, all right? I promised your mama that I’d stay for dinner and help you with your French homework.”

“Parlez-vous français?” Steve smiles at the sound of Bucky’s voice to his right as he sets Rosa down. She grins back at the two of them and then darts off to the coat room.

“Oui, un peu,” Steve grins, shrugging. He likes the way Bucky’s smiling at him right now, so he decides to show off a little bit. “Assez pour l'aider à faire ses devoirs en tout cas.”

Bucky’s brow furrows, and Steve chuckles, guessing he hadn’t quite caught the gist of that statement. “Enough to help with her homework, anyway.”

“Si jolie,” Bucky replies, smirking. “J'aime un homme aussi complet.”

Steve’s eyes widen, and he blushes because _I like a well-rounded man_ seems a lot like flirting. He clears his throat and huffs out a laugh.

“Merci,” Steve mumbles, trying to will away the heat he can feel rising to his face. Fortunately, Rosa chooses this moment to bounce back over. “So, when should we start?”

“Tomorrow too early?” Bucky asks. “I usually start my workout around ten, so if you wanna get here around 9:45, you’ll probably catch Nat and you can ask her too.”

“Whatcha doin’ tomorrow, Uncle Steve?” Rosa asks, tugging at the sleeve of his hoodie. Bucky squats so that he’s at eye level with Rosa, smiling.

“Your Uncle Steve wants to watch some people dance so that he can draw some pictures for a gallery show,” Bucky explains. “He asked me if I’d help.”

“Can I help too?” Rosa’s smile is wide as she looks up at Steve. “What’s a gallery show?”

“You can help if your mama and daddy say it’s ok,” Steve grins. “And a gallery is a room where they put up art and let people come in to see it. There’s a gallery that’s going to put some of my art up on the walls right around your birthday.”

“That sounds neat!” Rosa exclaims.

“Well, I hope so,” Steve chuckles. “Come on, kiddo, we better book it before I get into trouble with your mama.” Steve looks up at Bucky, taken aback by the fondness in his eyes as he gazes at Steve and Rosa. Bucky seems to notice this, blinking and shaking his head a little, before turning back to Steve with a more neutral expression.

“So, I’ll see you tomorrow morning?” Bucky asks, crossing his arms over his chest.

Steve nods with a smile. “Ten o’clock. I’ll be here.”

“Looking forward to it, Rogers,” Bucky winks and then saunters back toward the office.

 _Me too,_ Steve thinks as he lets Rosa pull him out the door. _Me too._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also do not speak French, so if Google translate has led me astray, please correct my mistakes. Thank you so much for reading and for your encouragement!


	3. Remember to Breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well, you’re clearly a wonderful teacher,” Steve smiles at him, and Bucky’s heart swells because Steve really is just so handsome that it makes Bucky ache. “I mean, Rosa loves you. We hear about Mr. Bucky all the time.”
> 
> “Yeah, well, I don’t know if you’re aware of this,” Bucky smirks, playfully knocking one of his knees into Steve’s. “But the sun rises and sets on you, Uncle Steve. I can see why.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! Been a bit busy this week. I'm working on getting a couple of updates posted, and this one's the first. 
> 
> Bucky has limited chill when it comes to Uncle Steve and Steve is just a big ol' bundle of nerves. Hope you like!

“I’m sorry,” Sam wheezes, a hand wrapped around his stomach as though he’s afraid he’ll burst from laughing. Rosa had, of course, spilled the beans about fifteen seconds after they’d walked through the door after dance class. She’s in bed now, so Sam can tease Steve freely without worrying it’ll get back to Bucky. “I’m sorry, I’m just surprised is all. That’s a bold move for you, Steve.”

“It’s not that big a deal,” Steve mumbles, taking a swig of beer. “It was just an idea I had, and I got lucky that he said yes.”

“Well, I think it’s great,” Maria beams as she enters the family room, carrying a tray of cheese and crackers and a glass of wine. “It’s been a while since you’ve been interested in someone, and Bucky’s a great guy according to Natasha. It’ll be nice for you two to spend some time together.”

“Speaking of,” Steve grins. “I know you two are friends, but if you could refrain from mentioning any of this to Nat tonight, I’d appreciate it. I’m going to ask if she can help me out too, so she’ll know by tomorrow morning anyway.”

“Mum’s the word,” Maria chuckles. “I think I can manage without the juicy gab fest for one night.”

Steve rolls his eyes and laughs. “So generous. Thank you.”

 

* * *

 

Steve wakes early Friday morning, eyes snapping open and breath coming in quick pants. Nothing like starting the day somewhat crippled by anxiety, he thinks. A hysterical giggle bubbles up from his chest.  

“God, this is,” Steve breathes, sitting up and running his hands through sleep-tousled hair. “This is so transparent. He’s going to think I’m such a desperate weirdo.”

_But he agreed to help you_ , the reasonable part of Steve’s brain chimes in. _If he really thought you were weird, he wouldn’t have said yes when you asked about watching him dance. Besides, it seemed like he was flirting with you._

And while this is an excellent point, it still takes Steve about twenty minutes to talk himself down from the early-morning panic. Once he’s managed to get his breathing back to normal, he rolls out of bed and begins to prepare for the day.

“Relax,” Steve stares at himself, freshly showered and shaved, in the hall mirror by his front door as he grabs his keys. “This isn’t a big deal. Just remember to breathe.”

Steve realizes he’s going to get to the studio a full half hour before the time Bucky specified as he walks out the front door, but the idea of sitting in his apartment any longer is unbearable. He’ll just drive into town and grab coffees and breakfast stuff. That’s how you thank people for favors right? With food?

“You’re a fucking mess, Rogers,” Steve chuckles as he turns the key, listening to the rumble of his car’s engine and wondering how bad it would look if he just didn’t show up.

He puts the car in drive and heads in the direction his favorite coffee shop. No turning back now.

 

* * *

 

Natasha’s eyes dart toward the door of the studio as she hears it open, and she smiles wide as Steve Rogers walks through the door with several cups of coffee in one of those cardboard carriers and a brown paper bag in hand.

“Steve!” Natasha exclaims, stretching her hands toward the ceiling and arching her back before walking over to the blond. “What on earth are you doing here? And with sustenance!”

“Hey, Nat,” Steve grins bashfully, and there’s a blush rising to his cheeks. _Interesting._ “Yeah, I brought some fruit and bagels. I’m, uh, actually here to see Bucky and ask you a question. Surprised he didn’t mention it actually.”

“Surprises are more fun,” Bucky’s deep voice sounds from the office and Natasha takes a minute to stifle a snicker at the way Steve’s eyes widen before she turns to look at her friend. Bucky’s leaning against the doorframe, arms folded across his chest and a smirk on his face, and Natasha struggles not to laugh out loud. She can sort of understand the look on Steve’s face because Bucky’s stripped out of the sweats and hoodie he’d worn in and is now standing in a tight, black t-shirt and spandex shorts that leave _very_ little to the imagination.

“Hah,” Steve exhales, eyes darting to look at the floor before focusing back on Natasha. “Right, yeah. Anyway, um, I’m going to be drawing dancers for a gallery show, and Bucky graciously agreed to help. I was wondering if maybe you might be interested too? I’d just be watching workouts to get a feel for the movement my pieces should have.”

“Yeah, I don’t see why not,” Nat shrugs, smiling as she grabs the bag of food from Steve’s hand and heads to the office. “Come on, let’s eat and talk. I’m starving.”

_Maybe Maria and I have less work to do than we thought_ , Natasha thinks, and can’t help smiling.

 

* * *

 

“Aren’t you cold in that?” Steve asks once Natasha’s left and he’s settled into one of the folding chairs they keep around for parents. Bucky pauses mid plie, grinning.

“I’m fine,” Bucky chuckles. “Once I get moving, I warm up pretty quick. I usually work out in a t-shirt and tights, but I didn’t know detailed you’d want the sketches to be, and I thought you might need to see the muscle movement.”

“Oh,” Steve replies, watching the muscles in Bucky’s thighs expand and contract as he moves, wondering what it would feel like to kiss and nip at that skin, to grip them as he slides into Bucky’s tight heat.

_Not the time or the place,_ Steve scolds himself, eyes darting to a blank page in his sketchbook as he begins to work on a basic outline.

“That’s very helpful,” Steve glances back up, and Bucky’s smirking at him. At this rate, he’ll never stop blushing. “Thank you.”

“My pleasure,” Bucky’s smile is wicked as he pauses. “Come to think of it-”

And then Bucky’s peeling off his t-shirt, and Steve is going to die right here, this is it, this is how he goes. Bucky’s torso is all lean, toned muscle and well-defined abs and _shit,_ Steve wants to reach out and touch, wants to run his lips and tongue along the smooth planes of Bucky’s body.

_Focus up. You are here to draw. So draw._

Steve smiles at Bucky, nodding, then continues working, completely missing the way Bucky’s eyes soften as he watches Steve sketch.

 

* * *

 

It’s been a while since anyone’s really _watched_ Bucky dance. It’s sort of intoxicating having Steve’s blue eyes follow him so intently, and he has to continually remind himself that he is wearing very tight shorts, so keeping his cool is essential.

Bucky finishes with his stretches, moving away from the barre and breathing deeply before going through some basic movements. He’s in the middle of a pirouette when he hears a soft _‘Oh_ ’ from Steve’s direction.

“You all right?” Bucky stops after executing the turn, eyes drifting to Steve. The blond’s eyes are wide, lips parted slightly, and Bucky has a feeling he knows exactly what caused that reaction. It’s hardly uncommon.

Steve’s blushing again, but he just nods. “All good here. Sorry for breaking your concentration.”

And then he’s back to sketching, and Bucky can’t stop the smile from spreading across his features. Most people feel the need to ask about the raised, puckered flesh along the juncture where his arm meets his shoulder, but Steve just glances up at Bucky occasionally, pencil scribbling furiously, all but ignoring the scar that had caught his attention.

“You wanna know how I got it?” Bucky asks with a grin as he sits beside Steve after grabbing a water bottle for his break about twenty minutes later. Steve’s eyes widen and he huffs out a nervous laugh.

“I mean, if you wanna tell me, I’m happy to listen,” Steve grins, shy and uncertain. “But you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”

Bucky shrugs as he takes a gulp of water. “I used to be a principal dancer in the New York City Ballet,” he begins with a smile. “And I loved it. The constant preparation. The rush of performing. I thrived on that high-intensity environment for years.”

Steve just nods, so Bucky continues.

“We were rehearsing one day when I felt something in my shoulder give during a lift. Turns out I’d torn a tendon up there nearly beyond repair. And after several surgeries, it became clear that my career with the company was over.”

“Jesus,” Steve breathes. “I’m really sorry, Buck.”

“Happens every day,” Bucky sighs. “I mean, I miss it, but I love this too. I always assumed that once I settled down a little, I’d start teaching. Just happened a bit sooner than expected is all.”

“Well, you’re clearly a wonderful teacher,” Steve smiles at him, and Bucky’s heart swells because Steve really is just so handsome that it makes Bucky ache. “I mean, Rosa loves you. We hear about Mr. Bucky all the time.”

“Yeah, well, I don’t know if you’re aware of this,” Bucky smirks, playfully knocking one of his knees into Steve’s. “But the sun rises and sets on you, Uncle Steve. I can see why.”

Steve chuckles, blue eyes gazing at Bucky shyly through those long, dark lashes, and _Christ_ , this guy is adorable. Bucky smiles and stands, stretching. He doesn’t miss the way Steve’s eyes linger on his toned thighs, nor the way the they travel up his stomach and chest.

“See something you like?” Bucky means for it to come out light and teasing - just two buds goofing around - but his voice is hoarse and breathy, and the comment hangs heavy in the air between them. Steve stands and he’s _very_ close. For a moment Bucky’s sure the other man is going to lean over and kiss him. Instead, Steve shakes his head and clears his throat.

“Just observing,” Steve grins, but his voice cracks a little. Bucky’s glad to know he’s not the only one affected. “You guys have a bathroom here?”

“In the office,” Bucky replies, and Steve’s striding quickly away.

“Couldn’t just keep your cool, could you, Barnes?” Bucky sighs, continuing to stretch. “Had to make it weird from day one.”

 

* * *

 

Steve stands at the sink, breathing deeply and splashing cold water on his face. He looks down at his trembling hands and exhales a shaky laugh.

“Ok,” Steve whispers. “You’re ok. You didn’t do anything stupid. Relax.”

Steve takes another minute to inhale and exhale, counting out each breath until he can feel his heart rate begin to slow. He nods at himself in the mirror, then opens the door and heads back out into the studio.

And just about swallows his tongue because Bucky’s holding his sketchbook, fingers grazing the basic sketches Steve has been working on. Bucky looks up, and the small smile on his lips is enough to set Steve’s heart racing again.

“Sorry,” Bucky huffs out a laugh as his eyes dart back to the page, and he’s _blushing_. It’s probably one of most beautiful things Steve’s ever seen. “It was open and I was curious. I only looked at this one page, I swear.”

Steve walks over, grinning shyly. “I trust you. What do you think?”

“I think you’re incredibly talented,” Bucky replies. “Really, you’ve been watching me for all of what, half an hour? And these are probably just rough drafts for you, right? I can’t wait to see your finished products.”

“Thank you,” Steve smiles, grabbing the sketchbook as Bucky hands it to him. The jolt of electricity he feels as Bucky’s fingers brush his own gives his voice a breathy quality as he says, “I’m glad you like them. It’d be a bit of a bummer if one of the subjects thought they were terrible.”

“Well, I better let you get back to it,” Bucky chuckles. “I still have half a workout to get through, and I don’t want to keep you from a potential masterpiece.”

Steve knows he’s blushing again, but for once he’s not embarrassed. Just pleased that someone appreciates his work.

Especially pleased because that someone is Bucky.

 

* * *

 

“So, um,” Steve’s shoving his sketchbook into his backpack, and Bucky smiles as nervous blue eyes meet his own. “I was thinking that since we’re going to be spending a decent amount of time together maybe we could grab lunch or coffee or something sometime. Maybe get to be sort of friends.”

“I’d like that,” Bucky grins. “And I think we can do better than ‘sort of,’ Rogers. You busy this afternoon? I need to shower, but I can do lunch if you’re free.”

“Oh,” Steve’s eyes widen, and Bucky has to stifle a laugh at the look of surprise on the blond’s face. “Yeah, no, that works. Where, uh, where do you wanna go?”

“There’s a great little Mexican place a couple blocks over,” Bucky replies as he slips into his sweatpants and pulls his t-shirt on. He could swear Steve looks wistful as he covers up, but that might just be wishful thinking on his part. “You wanna meet there? Say 12:30?”

“Sounds perfect,” Steve grins, and _Jesus_ , that is a nice smile. Bucky wonders briefly what it would be like to wake up to that smile, wrapped up in those strong arms, head upon that broad chest. He shakes the thought, nodding.

“Good,” Bucky smiles. “I’ll see you there.”

They leave the studio, exchanging a somewhat awkward one-armed hug before heading to their cars. As he drives home to shower and change, Bucky idly wonders how exactly he’s going to get through this lunch without royally embarrassing himself. He’s got a reputation among his friends as a smooth operator, calm and collected and totally cool around people he finds attractive.

Bucky has a feeling that Steve’s going to destroy that reputation with his big, long-lashed eyes and his earnest manner and his wide smile.

Bucky doesn’t care. In fact, he’s sort of looking forward to it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Quick reminder that I do have a [tumblr](http://emphasisonem.tumblr.com/) and am always open to story suggestions :)


	4. You Live in a Goddamn Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The way you move, it’s-” Steve’s mouth snaps shut and he glances down at his half-empty plate of tacos with a nervous laugh.
> 
> “It’s what?” Bucky leans forward, admiring the curve of Steve’s throat as he swallows.
> 
> “It’s entrancing,” Steve replies, his voice and eyes soft, and Bucky can feel himself leaning in further, can see Steve doing the same, and he should pull back before this gets too intense too fast, but Steve’s lips look so _soft…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's nothing quite like setting out to write a chapter and then being pleasantly surprised when the story decides to go in a direction you hadn't even thought of until you started writing. Hope you guys like it!

Bucky’s standing outside the restaurant, leaning back against the brick wall with his arms folded across his chest, and Steve can’t help but smile as Bucky grins and waves him over after he parks and gets out of the car.

And of course, the brunet just _has_ to look as mouthwatering in snug, dark-wash jeans and a dark gray t-shirt as he does in his dance gear. His dark hair is still damp from the shower, and Steve wonders what it’d be like to pin Bucky between his body and that wall, to tangle his hands in those lovely strands as he trails his lips along the other man’s neck...

 _Maybe chill before you freak him out,_ Steve thinks to himself as he strides up to Bucky, trying desperately to wrangle his less-than-appropriate thoughts.

“We’re in luck today, Steve,” Bucky grins as he grabs Steve’s arm and tugs him through the door. “Friday means free margaritas with your meal. They’re not the highest quality, but they do the trick and we don’t have to pay for ‘em.”

“Little early in the day for that, isn’t it?” Steve grins even as he begins to panic. The last thing he needs is to be _less_ inhibited around someone as attractive as Bucky.

“It’s the weekend, Rogers,” Bucky flashes a grin at Steve over his shoulder, and Steve cannot believe something so simple has him weak in the knees and stumbling a bit, but it does. “Live a little, will ya?”

They’re seated quickly, and Steve smiles up at the server as she approaches their table, ready to just order a glass of water for the time being. But before he can even open his mouth, Bucky’s ordering two margaritas, two glasses of water and chips and salsa to share. The young woman nods and leaves to place the order.

“Don’t give me that look, Rogers,” Bucky grins as Steve glances his way, eyes narrowing. “I don’t want to drink alone, and it’s not like we’re gonna sit here and get drunk in the middle of the afternoon. And I was responsible and ordered us waters too.”

Steve rolls his eyes and chuckles, thanking their server when she places their drinks on the table. They order their meals a few minutes later, and Steve smiles at Bucky as he raises his glass.

“To not drinking alone,” Steve smirks, taking a long pull of his drink and wondering if Bucky’s _actually_ staring at the way his lips pucker around the straw or if that’s just his imagination.

 

* * *

 

For such a big guy, Steve’s kind of a lightweight, Bucky thinks with a smile. The blond is flushed after just two margaritas, blue eyes bright as he talks animatedly about studying art in college and his lucky break illustrating a children’s story written by a pair of twins which had been picked up by a national publisher his senior year. The book had gone on to spend nearly a year near the top of the New York _Times_ Bestsellers list of children’s picture books, and Steve has been in demand ever since. And while he likes working with other authors, Wanda and Pietro Maximoff are his favorite collaborators to this day.

“You sound like you really love what you do,”  Bucky smiles, leaning forward and noting the way Steve’s pupils dilate.

“I do,” Steve replies, “I mean, I love art in general. Creating new things, you know? But there’s something so great about helping someone tell a story through illustrations. Wanda and Pietro always write such great, inspiring stuff for kids, so it’s really a joy.”

Bucky smiles as Steve glances down shyly, wringing his hands. The blond looks up grinning apologetically, and Bucky doesn’t think he’s ever met someone quite so adorable as Steve Rogers. “I’m talking too much, I’m sorry. I knew I should have begged off on the margaritas, but you’re very persuasive.”

 _And someday I’d like you to know just_ how _persuasive_ , Bucky thinks to himself, smiling at the blond across from him.

“I don’t mind at all,” Bucky says as he places a hand on Steve’s  arm. “I mean, I wanted to get to know you, so it’s great to learn all this. I like that you’re passionate about your job. It’s always cool to see somebody doing what they love.”

Steve’s bright red now, a pleased blush suffusing his cheeks with even more color. “Thanks, Buck. But, really, I am talking too much. Tell me something about you. Tell me about how you got into dancing.”

Bucky chuckles, sitting back and removing his hand from Steve’s arm with regret. “I actually have a younger sister, Rebecca. One day our mom had some sort of family emergency right before one of Bec’s ballet  classes, so she asked if I could hang around the studio.”

Steve leans forward, resting his chin in his hands, his bright blue eyes wide with interest. So Bucky continues.

“I saw the teacher doing some more advanced stuff before the class started, and it was just so,” Bucky pauses for a moment, trying to find the right words. “It just seemed right, like ballet was something I was supposed to do. I didn’t know people could move like that, with so much grace and beauty, and I wanted it. So, I asked if she could show me how she did that. She found me some shoes and from that day on, I was part of the class.”

“How old were you?” Steve asks, a wide grin on his face.

“Seven or eight, I guess?” Bucky shrugs. “I had a lot of catching up to do, but I picked it up pretty quick.”

“I don’t have any trouble believing that,” Steve smiles. “You’re incredible to watch. The way you move, it’s-” Steve’s mouth snaps shut and he glances down at his half-empty plate of tacos with a nervous laugh.

“It’s what?” Bucky leans forward, admiring the curve of Steve’s throat as he swallows.

“It’s entrancing,” Steve replies, his voice and eyes soft, and Bucky can feel himself leaning in further, can see Steve doing the same, and he should pull back before this gets too intense too fast, but Steve’s lips look so _soft_ …

“You gentlemen doing all right?” their server pops up beside the table with a smile, and Steve jerks back, blinking rapidly.

“Um,” Steve replies. “Yeah. Yes, we’re good, thank you.”

 _We’d be better if you hadn’t interrupted,_ Bucky muses bitterly, but smiles and nods because he’s also somewhat relieved that she had.

“Great,” she chirps. “Let me know if I can get you a refill or anything, ok?”

“Will do,” Bucky replies, and then the server’s striding off to another table.

“How are those tacos?” Bucky asks, desperate to restore some sense of normalcy to the afternoon because he definitely almost just kissed this man that he barely even knows.

“Great,” Steve mumbles around a bite, nodding. The other man’s blue eyes are wide with what looks too much like panic, so Bucky decides to steer the conversation into what he hopes is safe territory, and they spend the rest of lunch discussing books, movies, music and all the other stuff they enjoy.

Bucky is genuinely stunned to find that Natasha was right. Steve Rogers is a thousand percent his type, and Bucky doesn’t think he’s ever felt such a strong pull toward a person he barely knows.

 _I’m a goner_ , Bucky thinks as Steve’s blue eyes meet his and that thousand-watt smile lights up his handsome face.

 

* * *

 

“So, I don’t know that I love the idea of you driving anywhere right now, pal,” Bucky smirks up at Steve as they exit the restaurant. “Didn’t realize the tequila would hit you quite so hard.”

Steve laughs, shaking his head. “I’d probably be fine, but I think I’ll call a cab or something.”

“Why don’t you come hang out for a bit?” Bucky asks, nudging the other man’s  arm gently, and Steve bumps him back. “My place is only a couple blocks away, so you can walk back to your car when you’re ready to head home.”

“You’re not sick of me yet?” Steve questions with a small smile, enjoying the way Bucky chuckles and shakes his head.

“Nah, I think it’ll be at least another hour before I really can’t stand being around you,” Bucky teases, steely eyes dancing with amusement.

“All right, then,” Steve laughs. “Let’s see how a sophisticated dance teacher lives. You’re probably in some huge, open-space loft, right? High ceilings. Classy minimalist furniture and decorations.”

Bucky laughs so hard he doubles over and actually has to pause to collect himself.

“Maybe we should do something else,” Bucky gasps out, wiping stray tears from his eyes. “I don’t want to ruin this image you seem to have because I sound so cool in your head. I’d hate to disappoint.”

“Well, now I _have_ to see your place,” Steve giggles. “Lead the way.”

 

* * *

 

“Oh my god,” Steve stares up at Bucky’s house with wide eyes, and the brunet struggles not to laugh. “Why didn’t you tell me you live in a goddamn castle?”

“It’s not a castle,” Bucky chuckles, leading Steve up the stairs to the front door. He thinks maybe once he’s given Steve the grand tour, it’d be nice to sit out on the wide front porch since it’s such  a nice day.

“Bucky,” Steve grins. “There’s a _turret_. And _balconies_. It’s essentially a castle.”

“It’s a Victorian,” Bucky smiles over his shoulder at Steve as he unlocks the door and motions him forward. “And it’s actually kind of a pain in the ass, truth be told. My sister and I inherited it from our grandparents and she wisely sold me her share. One of these days I’m going to look into selling it, but for now it’s a place to live that doesn’t require a mortgage payment.”

“Why on earth would you sell this place?” Steve breathes as he gazes around the entryway. Bucky can see what he’s saying. The house _is_ beautiful.

“Hell of a lot of space and upkeep for one person, Steve,” Bucky grins. “I’ve tried renting out the upstairs; there’s a separate entrance and a kitchen up there and everything. I think it was originally servants’ quarters or something. Not much luck, though. There are rumors in the neighborhood that it’s haunted.”

Steve laughs as Bucky waggles his eyebrows, his blue eyes lighting up. “You know, I’ve, um. I’ve actually been looking into moving into a bigger place. Preferably something with room for a studio. I’ve been looking for months, but so far I’ve got nothin’ and I’m coming up on the end of my lease soon.”

Bucky’s eyes widen and there’s a smile playing at his lips. “You want to see upstairs? Because I have to tell you, it’d be real nice to get a tenant up there before winter. This place is a little creepy with just me here.”

 _Golden opportunity here, Barnes,_ Bucky tells himself as Steve nods. _Do not fuck this up._

 

* * *

 

“I’d love to,” Steve says, butterflies swirling in his stomach because this is not _at all_ how he thought this day was going to go. This morning, he’d been a nervous wreck because he was going to spend a few hours with this man, and now Bucky’s pulling him outside and leading him up a spiral staircase to a door on the second floor of the house.

“All right, so,” Bucky leads Steve into the space with a grin. “You got your living and dining area here. It’s a little dark with all these curtains closed, but there’re a lot of windows up here, so plenty of natural light.”

Steve nods, eyes surveying the room, jumping as a cat with orange fur darts from under the couch and over to Bucky, meowing softly.

“Hey!” Bucky laughs, looking down at the feline. “So, this is where you’ve been, you lunatic. How on earth did you manage to get up here?”

The tabby purrs as it winds its way through Bucky’s legs, staring up at Steve suspiciously with light green eyes. Bucky stoops down and scoops the cat into his arms, and it snuggles against his chest.

“Also,” Bucky grins. “There’s a dumb cat who has a tendency to find ways to get into places she’s not supposed to be, so if you’re into that sort of thing, I’ve got you covered. This is Tibby.”

“Tibby the tabby,” Steve chuckles, reaching out a hand and letting the cat sniff him. Steve guesses he’s been deemed satisfactory as Tibby begins rubbing her head against his hand, so he scratches her lightly behind the ears. “She seems sweet.”

“Yeah, until she decides she wants to play at three in the morning,” Bucky rolls his eyes, but smiles down affectionately at the cat. “She’s very sneaky, so you might have to deal with her finding her way in. I hope you’re not allergic. Or opposed to cats.”

“I’m not,” Steve smiles. “And you’re talking like I’ve already said I’m moving in. You gotta sell me on this place, Barnes, _especially_ if I’m going to have to put up with a cat in addition to possible ghosts.”

Bucky chuckles. “Come on, then. I saw the way you were looking at the crown molding, but if you wanna pretend you’re not already in love with it, then I’ll show you the rest.”

 

* * *

 

Bucky takes Steve into the kitchen, pointing out the fairly-new appliances that had been installed a few years ago, then shows him the master bedroom, the guest room and the hall bath. Steve seems charmed by all of it, but Bucky’s saved the best for last.

They walk back into the living area, and Bucky motions for Steve to open a door on the far side of the room, since he’s still got his arms full of cat. He follows Steve in, and delights in the happy little gasp that leaves his lips.

“Oh, this is,” Steve breathes, looking around the circular room. “This is _perfect_.”

“Art studio in a turret,” Bucky beams. “Figured you’d be into that.”

“Obviously we’ll need to figure out rent and utilities and all,” Steve grins over at Bucky. “So, I can’t say I’m a hundred percent sold until I know what you’re thinking in terms of price. But I am ninety-nine percent sold. This is exactly what I’ve been looking for in terms of space.”

“Seriously?” Bucky can’t help the smile that stretches across his face. “You honestly wanna move in? You’re not just being nice right now?”

“My lease is up at the end of October,” Steve grins. “As long as you really want a tenant and you think you can stand having me around, I’m totally serious.”

“Well, then,” Bucky chuckles. “Let’s head back downstairs. I have some fresh iced tea in the fridge and a great porch swing where we can get into logistics.”

Bucky turns and heads for the door that leads back downstairs, marveling at his good fortune. Having this gorgeous man around all the time is certainly going to be something of a challenge, but Bucky figures it’ll be the good kind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maria and Nat are going to be thrilled at this turn of events, don't you think? 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	5. They Mean Well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Steve, can you do us a favor and answer that?” Maria shouts from the kitchen. Steve calls back in the affirmative, pulling himself up and heading to the front door to let Clint and Natasha into the house. 
> 
> Steve’s grinning as he opens the door, but he nearly stumbles backward when he sees Bucky standing just behind the couple. 
> 
> In hindsight, he really should have seen this coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It would appear the prompts have worked :) Again, thank you for your patience. I am anticipating a pretty quiet weekend, so I think you'll be getting a lot of WIP updates as long as my brain cooperates. Again, thank you for your patience, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

“So you’re telling me that you spent, what?” Sam pauses, tilting his head and grinning at his friend. “Maybe five or six hours total with this guy and you’re going to be moving into his place? Steve, I had no idea you could be so bold.”

Maria snickers as she begins setting out snacks for the football game they’re all settling in to watch. Steve rolls his eyes, but he can feel the blush rising to his cheeks. He has a feeling this is only going to get worse, since Maria has invited Natasha and Clint over to watch the game as well.

“Number one, I hate you,” Steve smirks at Sam, then takes a pull from his bottle of beer. “Number two, I’m not moving into his place. I’m going to be his tenant. There’s a big difference.”

“There is,” Maria giggles. “Adds a little spice to the proceedings, don’t you think? Maybe you can offer him sexual favors if you’re late with the rent.”

Of course, Maria has to say this as Steve’s taking another sip of beer. He inhales sharply and begins coughing as the liquid enters his airway. Sam roars with laughter as he pounds Steve on the back.

“God, have I told you lately how much I love you?” Sam beams up at his wife, and Steve would sort of like to smack the pair of them even if they are too adorable for words. “I’m the luckiest man in the world.”

“You are,” Maria grins, leaning down to peck Sam on the lips before she heads back into the kitchen to check on her buffalo chicken dip. “And don’t you forget it.”

Steve’s shaking his head and smiling when something small but solid hits his midsection.

“Oof,” Steve grunts looking down at the giggling six-year-old in his lap. “Rosa, honey, give Uncle Steve a little warning next time, would ya?”

“Sorry, Uncle Steve,” Rosa smiles up at him and leans up to give him a quick kiss on the cheek before turning her attention to Sam. “Daddy, where’s Mama?”

“In the kitchen, hun,” Sam replies. “Whatcha need?”

“I’m hungry,” Rosa tells him, rubbing her stomach to illustrate her point. “I was just gonna see if she could make me a sandwich.”

Sam rises from the couch, stretching, and then grabs Rosa underneath her arms and swings her up. “Mama’s busy makin’ snacks, but I think I can set you up with a PB&J and some chocolate milk. How’s that sound?”

“Good,” Rosa grins at her dad, and Steve’s heart aches a little as Sam carries his little girl into the kitchen. Steve loves this kid, loves that he gets to be such a big part of her life, but seeing Sam, Maria and Rosa interact as a family always leaves him feeling a little bit sad. Because the truth of the matter is that Steve’s got a lot of really great things going for him, but what he wants more than anything else is his own little family so that he’s got people to share all the good things with.

The doorbell sounds, jolting Steve from his thoughts.

“Steve, can you do us a favor and answer that?” Maria shouts from the kitchen. Steve calls back in the affirmative, pulling himself up and heading to the front door to let Clint and Natasha into the house.

Steve’s grinning as he opens the door, but he nearly stumbles backward when he sees Bucky standing just behind the couple.

In hindsight, he really should have seen this coming.

 

* * *

 

Clearly, no one had given Steve a heads up that Bucky would be in attendance today. Bucky can’t help but crack a smile as Steve’s eyes widen, his mouth forming a comically wide ‘O’ before it snaps shut.

“Hey there, Steve,” Natasha grins up at him. “You don’t think Maria and Sam’ll mind that we brought an extra do you?”

Bucky swallows down a laugh as Steve’s eyes narrow and the corner of his mouth turns up as he glances back at Bucky. “I’m sure they won’t. Plenty of food and beer to go around.”

“Let’s get it to it, then, I’m starvin’,” Clint grins, clapping Steve on the shoulder before Natasha pulls him through the door and down the hall, leaving Steve and Bucky staring at each other in the doorway.

“So, you seem kind of surprised to see me here,” Bucky grins, chuckling as Steve blushes and huffs out a laugh. Bucky takes a moment to admire Steve in dark wash jeans a jersey; the athletic look suits the blond.

“I guess I was,” Steve replies, motioning Bucky through the door. “Good surprised, though.”

“Yeah?” Bucky asks with a smirk, fighting the urge to press Steve up against the wall and kiss him breathless as the other man’s eyes drop to his lips.

“Yeah,” Steve smiles, then turns to walk down the hall. “C’mon, let’s get you a beer.”

 

* * *

 

“So, you lookin’ forward to havin’ this one as a tenant?” Sam asks Bucky, smiling and gesturing at Steve, and Steve has to bite back a groan because of course Sam’s going there right out the gate.

Steve’s only annoyed for a moment, though, because as soon as the question’s out of Sam’s mouth, Natasha’s whipping around to face Bucky with a wicked smile on her pretty face. “I’m sorry, _what?”_

“Well, it’s not like it’s a hundred percent finalized,” Bucky mumbles, his cheeks a deep and fetching pink, and Steve’s struggling not to laugh as the brunet fumbles for a moment. “Steve’s, uh, looking for a place, and you know I’ve been hoping to rent out that top floor for a while now. So it’s, um, it’s on the table.”

“That’s actually kind of great,” Clint grins over at Steve. “I like that house, but it’s kind of old and creepy for just one person. And maybe Bucky’ll have a buddy to hang with so he’s not third-wheelin’ it all the time with Nat and me.”

Bucky glares at his friend, and Steve can’t help but snicker. “Thanks, Clint.”

“No, I didn’t mean-” Clint laughs, shaking his head. “I just assume it gets boring hanging around a couple all the time. You know we love having you around, you nerd.”

Bucky rolls his eyes as he takes another sip of beer. “Right.”

“I’m sure Bucky and I can find plenty to do once we get to know each other better,” Steve smiles, and his heart swells at the appreciative grin that lights up the brunet’s face. “All kinds of cool things you boring, settled couples would never be up for.”

“And maybe a few things us boring couples would _absolutely_ be up for,” Natasha replies with a smirk and a wink, and Steve can’t help but laugh as Bucky groans aloud at his friend’s suggestive tone.

 

* * *

 

Watching Steve watch a football game is possibly the most entertaining thing Bucky’s ever done. Steve’s muscles are tense, his eyes darting across Sam and Maria’s widescreen television as each play unfolds.

“Oh, for fu- for god’s sake,” Steve hisses and throws his hands up in exasperation as a running back fumbles the ball and the opposing team’s defense recovers it for 25 yards. Bucky glances over at Rosa who’s sitting on the floor and coloring, paying absolutely no attention to the proceedings. He finds it incredibly sweet that Steve’s censoring himself and keeping his volume to reasonable levels while she’s around.

“Is he always like this?” Bucky whispers to Maria as she plops down beside him on the couch.

“Steve loves football; he played in college.” Maria replies, grinning. Bucky can feel his eyes widening because Steve hadn’t mentioned football at all at lunch the other day. “Sam thinks he could have gone pro for a while if he wanted to.”

“You know I can hear you right?” Steve’s voice is low and amused, but his eyes never leave the screen. “And Sam’s wrong. I was good, but I wasn’t anywhere near an NFL-caliber player. Not long-term, anyway.”

“You were the best goddamn tight end in the ACC for a while there, bud,” Sam grins as he takes a swig of beer. “But by all means, let’s pretend nobody would have drafted you.”

Steve laughs as he turns to Sam and rolls his eyes. “We’ve talked about this a million times. Wasn’t worth the nonsense to find out.”

“What nonsense?” Bucky asks, regretting it immediately as Steve’s wide blue eyes dart his way and then focus resolutely on the game.

“Nothin’,” Steve replies, voice cool and detached. “Nothin’ that matters now.”

 

* * *

 

“Hey,” Bucky begins as he enters the kitchen. Steve’s at the fridge, about to open it and grab a couple of beers, and he starts slightly when he hears Bucky’s voice.

“Jesus,” Steve chuckles. “Didn’t hear you come in. What’s up?”

“I just wanted to apologize,” Bucky grins sheepishly, and Steve smiles in return. “I didn’t mean to bring up something you’re not comfortable talking about.”

“It’s not-” Steve pauses, seeming to search for the right words - “It doesn’t make me uncomfortable; it’s just something I don’t like to dwell on. Although, I feel like maybe you might understand it better than they do.”

Bucky waits, nodding for Steve to continue. The blond sighs, running a hand through his honey-colored hair.

“I was never a hundred percent sold on going pro,” Steve begins, opening the fridge and pulling out a few beers before settling back against a counter. “I was working on illustrations already; the first book I did was already out before I graduated. I knew I could have a career in that field, and I loved it. But I did consider a pro career briefly.”

“Why only briefly?” Bucky asks, voice gentle as he walks over and leans against the counter beside Steve. “If you were as good as Sam says, somebody would have snapped you up.”

“No, they wouldn’t have,” Steve laughs, but it’s a hollow sound that chills Bucky. “Believe me, I know. I got lucky in a lot of ways. I was considering the draft almost ten years ago, well before a player’s sexual orientation was ever really discussed outside the locker room. But word got around to some of the teams who had expressed an interest in me that I was bisexual,” Steve sighs. “And mostly dated men. Some of the guys didn’t care. A lot of them did.”

“Steve,” Bucky breathes, reaching out and squeezing the other man’s shoulder. “I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Steve grins. “I don’t regret it. I mean, there are certainly days when I wonder what it might have been like. The good I might have done if I’d gone through with it anyway. At the end of the day, though, art always made me happier than football. I love the game, but it’s not my passion.”

“Well, thank you,” Bucky smiles. “For telling me all that. I get what it’s like not to feel accepted.”

“Good thing we met a lot of people who _do_ accept us,” Steve chuckles. “Maybe a little too much.”

Bucky barks out a laugh at that. “Yeah, Nat’s kind of transparent when she thinks I should make a move on somebody.”

Steve’s eyes crinkle at the corners as he laughs, and Bucky can’t help but giggle at the sight of Steve clutching his midsection as though he might laugh himself to pieces. He likes seeing Steve like this, carefree and happy, and hopes with all his heart that if Steve really does move into his place that they get plenty of opportunities to spend time together.

“I mean,” Steve gasps as he catches his breath. “It’s not like Maria’s any better. I’m sure she and Nat talked about inviting you, and she never mentioned it to me. Like I wouldn’t realize or something.”

“Oughta mind their own business,” Bucky chuckles, running a hand through his dark hair. “But they mean well, I guess.”

“They do,” Steve sighs, grinning as he closes the door to the fridge. “C’mon. We hang out in here too long, they’re bound to jump to conclusions.”

 

* * *

 

“So,” Bucky grins at Steve as Nat and Clint are saying their goodbyes to Maria and Sam once the game ends. “I figure maybe you can come to Wednesday’s workout and then maybe you and I can grab lunch? Discuss a lease agreement for the second floor?”

“That sounds good to me,” Steve smiles, trying not to tremble as he pulls out his phone. He does his best to keep his voice level and even as he says, “I was thinking maybe we could exchange numbers? That way we don’t have to keep waiting to run into each other to make plans.”

Bucky’s eyes light up as he grabs Steve’s phone and inputs his contact information. “You should text me later if you’re not doing anything. These nerds are having a real date night, so I’m not invited. We could order in dinner and chill for a bit, watch a movie or something. Unless you think it’s weird to hang out with your future landlord?”

Steve can’t help laughing at the smirk on Bucky’s face or the quirk of one brow. “What time should I be there?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	6. To New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Will you just gimme a pen, Barnes?”
> 
> Bucky laughs rummaging through his desk drawers until he finds one and hands it over. Steve signs with a flourish and hands Bucky both the pen and the lease.
> 
> “Stuck with me now,” Steve smiles, reaching out to shake Bucky’s hand. Bucky laughs as he makes his way around the desk, grabbing Steve’s hand and pulling him into a hug. 
> 
> “Wouldn’t want it any other way, pal,” Bucky replies, squeezing the blond tightly before letting him go with more than a little reluctance. “Can’t think of a better guy to share the place with.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you all think this story is adorable now, you just wait for what I have in store after this chapter. I have such grand plans for these two dopes :) Hope you enjoy this update!

“Uncle Steve,” Rosa asks from the backseat of his car as he drives her to dance class on a Thursday in mid-October. “Are you in love with Mr. Bucky?”

Steve nearly runs a stop sign in his surprise.

“Am I _what?”_ he asks as he slams on the brakes, and the car jolts to a stop.

“In love with Mr. Bucky,” Rosa replies, bopping along to the music on the radio and seeming completely oblivious to the fact that she’s going to give her godfather a fucking heart attack. Of course the kid has inherited her mother’s keen observational skills and her father’s blunt delivery.

“Rosa, I’ve only known Mr. Bucky for about a month now,” Steve answers, pressing down gently on the gas pedal and turning onto the street where the dance studio is located. “That’s not enough time to fall in love with somebody.”

Steve pulls into the lot and parks, then gets out of the car. He walks around to get Rosa out of her booster. She looks up at him as he unbuckles her and lifts her up out of the seat, pretty little face thoughtful.

“But you like’m,” Rosa says as Steve sets her on the ground. “You spend a lotta time with’m. And you’re movin’ into his house.”

“Into an _apartment_ in his house,” Steve corrects her. “It’s a little different. We’re not living together, Rosa. And friends spend time together, honey, that’s how friendships work. Besides, a lot of that time, I’m working on drawings, remember?”

“Grown ups are so confusing,” Rosa sighs as she pulls her dance bag from the floor of the backseat and heads toward the studio. Steve just chuckles as he shakes his head and follows his niece inside.

 

* * *

 

Bucky can’t stop the grin that spreads across his face as Steve and Rosa walk into the dance studio. In the past month or so he and Steve have eased into the beginning of what Bucky hopes will be a very good friendship, one which he’d really like to become something more one of these days.

Buck steps away from the barre and strides toward them, liking the way Steve’s eyes trail up his chest and the way the blond blushes when he meets Bucky’s eyes.

“Hi, Mr. Bucky,” Rosa beams up at him, dropping her dance bag to the floor. “We were just talkin’ about you.”

“Were you now?” Bucky asks, chuckling as the flush staining Steve’s cheeks deepens. “All good things I hope?”

“Yup,” Rosa smiles sweetly, eyes flitting to Steve. “I was just askin’ Uncle Steve if he loves-”

“The new apartment,” Steve blurts out, a strained smile on his face as he gives Rosa a pointed look. The kids rolls her eyes in a way that makes her look closer to sixteen than six and grabs her dance bag from the floor with a huff. “She was asking if I love the new apartment. She’s very excited to visit once I’ve settled in, aren’t you, Rosa?”

Rosa smiles and nods as her eyes bounce from her uncle to her teacher, and then heads to the coat room to hang up her bag and put on her shoes. Steve lets out a sigh of relief and Bucky smirks. Whatever the two of them had been talking about, it sure as hell wasn’t anything as mundane as the apartment. 

Bucky smiles at Steve, gesturing him back toward the office. “While, you’re here, I’ve got something for you.”

“What’s that?” Steve asks as he follows Bucky. The brunet digs around in his bag, grinning as he pulls out a few sheafs of paper.

“The finalized lease,” Bucky replies, holding it out. Steve smiles wide as he takes it, leafing through the pages quickly. “Figured since you’re moving in next week, we oughta make it official. You were so adamant about having an actual written agreement, after all.”

Steve chuckles, rubbing the back of his neck as he looks up at Bucky through those long, dark lashes. “I still don’t think you’re chargin’ me enough for the place, Buck. This is $300 less than I’m payin’ now, and it’s almost double the size.”

Bucky shrugs, grinning. “Steve, it’s fine. I’ve told you, I don’t have a mortgage payment. All I really need is for you to cover half the utilities. The additional charge is just in case the old place throws us some curveballs maintenance-wise. Which, it will, I assure you.”

“Well, I’m fairly handy,” Steve smiles, and Bucky can feel a smirk begin to curl across his lips. _No doubt you are, Steve._

“Man who’s good with his hands,” he purrs, and _Jesus_ , Steve is so cute when he blushes and gets all flustered. “I like that.”

“You got a pen?” Steve nearly chokes, and it’s all Bucky can do to contain the laughter bubbling up in his chest.

“I do,” Bucky smiles. “But take it home with you. Look it over. You don’t have to sign it today, Steve. I want to make sure you’re comfortable with the terms.”

“Bucky, I’m not gonna get a better deal anywhere else in town,” Steve grins. “Give me a goddamn pen. I’m signing it.”

“So eager, Steve,” Bucky teases, delighted as Steve exhales a shaky laugh. “I like that too.”

“Will you just gimme a pen, Barnes?”

Bucky laughs rummaging through his desk drawers until he finds one and hands it over. Steve signs with a flourish and hands Bucky both the pen and the lease.

“Stuck with me now,” Steve smiles, reaching out to shake Bucky’s hand. Bucky laughs as he makes his way around the desk, grabbing Steve’s hand and pulling him into a hug.

“Wouldn’t want it any other way, pal,” Bucky replies, squeezing the blond tightly before letting him go with more than a little reluctance. “Can’t think of a better guy to share the place with.”

 

* * *

 

Steve moves in a couple of days before Halloween, and as he pulls up to Bucky’s place in his rented U-Haul, he nearly swallows his tongue, he’s laughing so hard.

“Holy shit!” Steve exclaims as Bucky jogs down from the porch to meet him at the curb. “You didn’t tell me you were one of those crazy Halloween people, Buck.”

“I have no idea to what you are referring, Steven,” Bucky sniffs, pretending to be offended even as a small smile tugs at the corners of his lips.

There are fake tombstones all over the front lawn. Some of them even have zombie arms sprouting from them, reaching skyward. Fake cobwebs festoon the porch, and a fairly intimidating grim reaper is sitting in the tire swing that hangs from the oak tree in the front yard. Two skeletons are sitting on the porch-swing, and fake bloody-handprints are stuck to the storm door and the windows. Skulls line the window seat at the front of the house.

“Jesus,” Steve breathes, a wide smile on his face. “Are you trying to traumatize the children in your neighborhood. Are those _fog machines_ under the porch?”

Bucky laughs, running a hand through his dark hair. “Well, it’s the only time of year we adults get to properly traumatize kids, you know? Gotta take advantage of it. And of course, those are smoke machines. What did this look like, Steve? Amateur hour?”

“Oh my god,” Steve laughs, shaking his head as scans the set-up. “You’re insane. My landlord is insane.”

“I think the word you’re looking for is passionate, Steven,” Bucky narrows his eyes, but he’s smiling. “And you keep it up, I won’t be your landlord for long.”

“Well now that I’ve seen how you decorate for Halloween, I wouldn’t be surprised if you killed me for teasing you,” Steve chuckles, starting back toward the U-Haul. “You still gonna help me unload, or did I hurt your feelings?”

“You’re a punk, Rogers,” Bucky grins, following him to the truck. “But I’ll help you out of the goodness of my heart.”

“Your terrifying black heart,” Steve glances around at the decorations again, pretending to shudder. “No wonder there are rumors this place is haunted.”

“Hey, now,” Bucky smiles as Steve slides the back of the truck open and pulls down the loading ramp. “Those rumors were in place before I moved in and started decorating the place like this. I’m just working with what I have, Rogers. It’d be a crime not to do up a house like this on Halloween.”

Steve just laughs as he walks up into the back of the truck and grabs a couple of boxes. He hands them off to Bucky with a smile. “We can discuss your insanity later. Right now, we’ve got some stuff to move.”

 

* * *

 

Sam shows up about twenty minutes later to help Steve and Bucky with the larger furniture, like Steve’s bed and his dresser. Steve’s more than a little grateful that the living room, dining room and kitchen are already furnished, since he hadn’t been in love with most of the secondhand stuff he’d bought for his last place.

Sam’s eyes widen as he climbs out of his car and gazes around the yard.

“Steve,” Sam stage whispers, eyes darting over to Bucky furtively. “I think your new landlord might be an axe murderer or something.”

“You people are no fun,” Bucky grumbles as he lifts up some more boxes and starts toward the stairs. “There has to be at least one house in the neighborhood that goes all out for Halloween.”

“You must be a real hit with the parents in this neighborhood, Barnes,” Sam drawls. “Terrorizing their kids and whatnot. I bet you have a CD with spooky sounds and everything.”

“It builds character,” Bucky calls down. “And of course I have a spooky CD. What, I’m just gonna stand here and scream myself?”

And at that Steve and Sam both burst into undignified giggles.

“I wonder how he’ll react once he finds out you’re this crazy about Christmas,” Sam smirks, and Steve shoves his friend lightly.

“Shut up and help me move some furniture, Wilson.”

 

* * *

 

The three of them work through the afternoon unloading the U-Haul and getting Steve settled into his new apartment. Maria comes over once she’s finished with a meeting, Rosa in tow.

“Did you behave while mama had her client over?” Sam smiles as he swings Rosa up into his arms and kisses her on the nose. Bucky doesn’t miss the longing in Steve’s eyes or the small sigh that escapes the blond.

_Such a softy_ , Bucky thinks as he grins. _He’ll be a hell of a dad someday._

Maria catches Bucky staring at Steve and winks, pulling a bottle of champagne from her bag. “Rosa was an angel, as always. Now, let’s crack open this bubbly and celebrate your new digs, Steve.”

Steve hasn’t had a chance to unpack any of his glassware yet so Bucky runs downstairs to grab a couple of his. Tibby’s pacing the kitchen floor, and she meows up at him as he enters the room.

“You feelin’ left out, cutie?” Bucky chuckles as he scoops her up. Tibby purrs, nuzzling against his chin and Bucky smiles. Tibby can be just as aloof as other felines when the mood strikes, but she’s the cuddliest damn cat he’s ever owned. He figures Rosa might like to meet her, so he situates her in the crook of his arm and carries her and the glasses upstairs.

 

* * *

 

Steve smiles as Rosa’s little face lights up when Bucky sets Tibby down.

“I didn’t know you had a cat!” she whispers, eyes wide as Tibby slinks toward her, green eyes regarding the child with silent interest. Tibby sniffs Rosa, then plops into her lap and meows until Rosa begins to pet her gently.

“Cat’s friendly, don’t worry,” Bucky grins over at Sam and Maria as Steve begins to pour each of them a glass of champagne.

“Oh, I’m not,” Sam grins. “But you should be if you ever wanted her to leave your house. Kid’s a nut about animals. Been beggin’ us for a pet since she could talk. I expect we’ll cave one of these days.”

“Enough gabbing about the cat,” Maria chuckles, raising her glass. “A toast.”

Steve raises his glass along with the others, smiling when Bucky winks at him.

“To new beginnings,” Maria says, grinning at Steve. “To a real studio for the most talented artist we know. And to this place always being filled with happiness and good friends and plenty of booze.”

“I’ll drink to that,” Steve smiles as they clink their glasses and sip at the bubbly liquid. Bucky laughs and claps him on the shoulder, stormy eyes locked on his, and all of a sudden, Steve’s feeling a little lightheaded.

He doesn’t think it’s because of the champagne.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to follow me or send story requests [here](http://emphasisonem.tumblr.com/).


	7. Trick-or-Treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The kids are a little less wary of you than they are of me this evening,” Bucky grins, eyes trailing up Steve’s impressive figure during a lull between groups of trick-or-treaters. 
> 
> “Yeah, well, I’m not the one who dressed up as a bloodsucker, pal,” Steve chuckles. “You’re quite the imposing figure, you know?”
> 
> “Worried, Steve?” Bucky teases, his grin suggestive as he quirks a brow. “I won’t bite. Unless you ask me to, of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy little chapter. You might wanna murder me for the pining in this chapter, and I wouldn't blame you :) Some major spoilers for the 1982 film _Poltergeist_. Hope you like it!

“Uncle Steve!”

Steve chuckles as Rosa bounds toward him, heedless of the fake tombstones and the fog and the creepy noises she’s supposed to be afraid of. Bucky looks almost disappointed by how completely unfazed the kid seems, and Steve laughs harder.

“Hey, Munchkin,” Steve grins down at his goddaughter as she bounces on the balls of her feet. “Your mama really outdid herself with that Rey costume, didn’t she?”

“Yup,” Rosa smiles up at him as she thrusts a pillow case forward. “Trick-or-treat!”

“Hey guys,” Sam strides up the walk to the house with a couple of Rosa’s friends and their dads in tow. “How’s it goin’ so far?”

“Well, a couple of kids have been too freaked out to come up the walkway,” Steve quips, smirking in Bucky’s direction. “So, he’s happy.”

“You make me sound like a monstah,” Bucky grins as he does his best Bela Lugosi impersonation, since he’s dressed as a vampire. Steve had nearly had a heart when the brunet had answered his door, decked out in a flowy white shirt, tight black pants and a black cape lined with crimson. And of course, there’s a matching crimson waistcoat because life is simply unfair.

The two of them dole out candy to the kids who proceed to lose their minds over the fact that both Steve and Bucky are handing out full bars.

“You two really know how to win over children,” Sam chuckles as he shepherds the girls back toward the sidewalk, then calls back over his shoulder. “We’ll see you both Sunday for the game right?”

“You will,” Steve calls back, chuckling as the girls sprint to the next house. “Have a good night, pal!”

“Rosa,” Bucky shouts, and Steve grins as she whirls around with a big smile on her face. “May the force be with you!”

“You too, Mr. Bucky!”

“She really is a sweet kid,” Bucky smiles over at Steve, and the softness in the brunet’s eyes warms Steve from the inside out.

“She is,” Steve grins, trying hard to ignore the butterflies cartwheeling through his stomach.

 

* * *

 

The entire evening is an exercise in careful restraint for Bucky. The parents don’t seem to have any issue with his somewhat over-the-top decorating, but he has a feeling some of them might not love it if Bucky just grabbed Steve and started making out with him.

This is something of a challenge, since Steve decided to go the _Top Gun_ route. The blond is wearing an olive-colored flight suit, the fabric straining over his toned biceps and thick thighs. He should look like an idiot channeling 1986-Tom Cruise, aviators and all, but Bucky is practically salivating at the sight of him.

“The kids are a little less wary of you than they are of me this evening,” Bucky grins, eyes trailing up Steve’s impressive figure during a lull between groups of trick-or-treaters.

“Yeah, well, I’m not the one who dressed up as a bloodsucker, pal,” Steve chuckles. “You’re quite the imposing figure, you know?”

“Worried, Steve?” Bucky teases, his grin suggestive as he quirks a brow. “I won’t bite. Unless you ask me to, of course.”

“Very reassuring, Buck,” Steve smiles, but his voice is a little breathless. Bucky likes it _a lot_.

Instead of just bidding Steve good night once all the little trick-or-treaters have called it quits, Bucky turns to him, grins and says, “What do you think about curlin’ up on the couch with some popcorn and a scary movie?”

“Well, it _is_ Halloween,” Steve smiles, fingers fiddling with the zipper of the jumpsuit. “Although, I’ll be honest with you, I might curl into a ball and peek through my fingers the whole damn time.”

“I’ll protect you,” Bucky chuckles, bumping his hip into Steve’s and smiling when those bright blue eyes meet his own. “Promise.”

 

* * *

 

Steve’s never seen Poltergeist, but he’s feeling OK about Bucky’s selection since the film’s rated PG. _How bad could it possibly be?_

Apparently, they were a bit more lenient about what could be classified as PG in the ‘80s because _Jesus Christ_ , Steve is more than a little bit freaked out as coffins pop up throughout the Freeling’s home, revealing the skeletal remains inside.

Bucky wraps an arm around Steve, and he curls close to the brunet as Craig T. Nelson shouts in anguish, _“Ya son of a bitch, ya moved the cemetery, but ya left the bodies, didn’t’cha? Ya son of a bitch, ya left the bodies, and ya only moved the headstones! Ya only moved the headstones!”_

“Why didn’t you tell me this was terrifying?” Steve whispers, giggling against Bucky’s side.

“This is campy as hell, you wimp,” Bucky chuckles, squeezing Steve tight.

“A clown doll nearly murdered a child, but, sure, _campy_ ,” Steve wheezes as he shakes with laughter, more than a little distracted from the horror on screen as Bucky runs gentle fingers up and down his forearm. “I cannot believe it’s not PG-13.”

“That rating didn’t exist in 1982,” Bucky murmurs. “Didn’t create that until 1984 after _Indiana Jones and Temple of Doom_ pissed off parents’ groups. Did you know the first film with a PG-13 rating was _Red Dawn_?”

“You’re such a nerd, Barnes” Steve whispers, his hand finding Bucky’s in the dark as Craig’s character gets his family into the car and fumbles to unlock the driver’s side door and get the car started. “Christ, this is nerve-wracking. They’re going to get away, aren’t they?”

“You’ll see,” Bucky replies, chuckling softly. “Really, Steve, you should have said you really didn’t like scary movies. We could have watched somethin’ else.”

“It’s Halloween,” Steve whispers, eyes glued to screen as he holds Bucky’s hand tight as the Freelings drive away and their house collapses in on itself in a flash of light. “You’re supposed to watch stuff like this on Halloween.”

“Yeah, all right,” Bucky giggles. “Just remind me of your reaction to this movie next Halloween if I suggest something like _The Exorcist_ or _The Texas Chainsaw Massacre_. I don’t want to have to take you to the emergency room for a heart attack.”

Steve pokes Bucky hard in the side, delighting in the yelp he elicits from the brunet. “Shoulda written a clause into the lease that stipulates that you can’t make fun of me for scarin’ easy.”

Bucky smirks at him. “Too late now.”

 

* * *

 

Steve wakes with a start in the middle of the night, sitting bolt upright and breathing fast, wondering what the hell had pulled him from sleep so forcefully.

A long, loud creak sounds from the hallway outside his bedroom, and Steve can feel his eyes widen as panic sets in.

“Relax,” Steve whispers to himself. “Just relax. It’s an old house. Everybody knows all old houses creak and groan.”

Steve’s out of the bed like a shot when he hears a crash that sounds like it came from the living room because old houses may creak and groan but they certainly don’t do _that_. He stumbles out into the hallway, eyes darting around to make sure no one else is in the apartment.

 _Haunted,_ Steve’s half-asleep mind supplies the word frantically. _Haunted, it’s haunted._

Steve bolts for the door without thinking, running down the spiral staircase and pounding on Bucky’s front door. It’s only when the door begins to swing open that Steve realizes what a colossal idiot he’s being right now.

“Steve?” Bucky’s standing there in sweats that hang low on his hips and nothing else, long hair tangled and mussed. Bucky’s stormy eyes are bleary and his voice is rough with sleep, and suddenly the strange noises he’d heard upstairs are the last thing on Steve’s mind. “Is everything all right?”

“I-” Steve starts, running a hand through his hair as he looks down at his bare feet. “God, I’m an idiot. I woke you up for nothin’; I’m sorry.”

Steve feels a firm hand take hold of his arm as he turns to leave, and he lets Bucky pull him back. “Hey, Steve, it’s all right. What’s wrong?”

“It’s nothin’,” Steve mumbles, blushing. “It seems so dumb now.”

“Dumb or not, why don’t you come in and tell me what’s up?” Bucky says, his smile soft. Steve huffs out a laugh, nodding and walking through the threshold.

“Something’s upstairs,” Steve says as he follows Bucky back to the kitchen. The brunet pulls down two glasses from a cabinet and fills each one with water. Steve nods, taking the one Bucky holds out to him. “Knocked somethin’ over. It’s probably just Tibby, but when I first woke up, I thought-” Steve chuckles, shaking his head.

“Go on,” Bucky’s grinning like he knows _exactly_ what Steve’s about to say.

“That damn movie,” Steve laughs. “It got me thinkin’ this place really _is_ haunted.”

The two of them stare at each other for a moment before bursting into a gale of laughter.

“Oh, Steve,” Bucky wheezes, wiping tears from his eyes. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t laugh.”

“Yes you should,” Steve giggles, taking a quick sip of water. “It was asinine. I promise I won’t freak out and wake you the next time your cat finds her way up and starts knockin’ over my shit.”

“I don’t mind,” Bucky grins, giving Steve a quick once over. Steve blushes as he realizes he’d run down in a tank and boxers. He slumps in his chair and crosses his arms, trying to make himself smaller, as though that will help, and Bucky laughs.

“Had no idea you were so shy, Rogers,” Bucky smirks. “Not sure why when you look like that, but it takes all kinds, I guess.”

“You’re one to talk,” Steve quips, gesturing to Bucky’s bare chest, and he can feel more heat rising to his face as Bucky barks out a laugh. “Sorry, I oughta get back upstairs.”

Steve rises, dumping the water in his glass and placing it in the sink. When he turns, Bucky’s standing about a foot away, and Steve starts at the proximity.

“You’re welcome to stay down here if you want,” Bucky smiles. “That way I can keep you safe from ghosts _and_ cats that go bump in the night.”

The way Bucky’s looking at him has desire coiling in the pit of Steve’s stomach, and he can hardly stop himself from reaching out and pulling the brunet close. Bucky’s eyes are shining and his lips are parted slightly and Steve _wants-_

 _Landlord,_ Steve’s brain screams frantically. _He’s your landlord now, Rogers, and your friend. Do not fuck this up. Go back upstairs. Right. Now._

Steve grins, shaking his head. “I’ll be all right, but thank you.”

Bucky returns Steve’s smile, but there’s what looks like genuine disappointment in his eyes, and for a moment, Steve entertains the idea of saying to hell with it and kissing the man in front of him until neither of them can breathe properly.

Instead he bids Bucky good night and walks back down the hallway and out the front door.

And if he’s coming a little while later as he lies alone in his bed with thoughts of those plush pink lips wrapped around his cock? Well, no one needs to know.

 

* * *

 

Bucky pads back to his bedroom, head spinning as he wishes he were pulling Steve along behind him. He falls into bed with a groan, thinking of what he’d like do to Steve if the blond were tumbling onto the mattress with him, getting himself half-hard in the process.

“Shit,” Bucky sighs as he trails a hand down his stomach past the elastic band of his sweats and then pushes them down, exposing his hardening cock to the cool air of his bedroom. He reaches down and begins to stroke

If he had Steve here now, he’s kiss the blond breathless, explore that pretty mouth of his and nip at his lips until they were swollen and red.

If he had Steve here now, he’d kiss his way down Steve’s neck, marking him up, until he reached that perfect chest of his. He’d take each of Steve’s nipples into his mouth, one after the other and suck and kiss and lick until Steve was an overstimulated mess.

If he had Steve here now, he’d make his way down Steve’s perfect body and wrap his lips around what’s sure to be a perfect cock and suck until Steve screamed for release.

But he doesn’t have Steve here, so he has to settle for his daydreams. As Bucky comes with a soft moan, he prays to whoever might be listening that one day they’ll be a reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could they have kissed in this one? Oh, yes. I very nearly wrote it that way, and it was a struggle and a half to wait. But I already have a vision of their first kiss, and I really do think you guys will find it's worth the wait :) As always, thank you for reading!


	8. Only One Way to Find Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “And you two?” Zoe turns that smile on Bucky and Steve, and Steve nearly swallows his own damn tongue. “How long have you been a couple?”
> 
> “Oh, no, we’re not-” Steve stammers, blushing. “That is-”
> 
> “It’s all very new,” Bucky grins and throws Steve a quick wink. “Isn’t that right, pumpkin?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a feeling you're all going to enjoy this chapter :)

“You knew we were coming on this winery hayride with you-” Steve hisses in Sam’s ear. “And yet you somehow neglected to mention that it was a _couples tour?”_

Sam shrugs, smiling. “Maria told me not to mention it or you guys wouldn’t have come. In my  defense, Clint also didn’t tell either of you. Besides, we needed a third pair, and you guys act a lot like a couple anyway.”

“Not the point,” Steve whispers fiercely, glaring at his friend’s wife. Maria catches his eye, grinning and winking, and Steve thinks that today might be the day he murders the two of them and takes full custody of Rosa.

Natasha and Maria had mentioned the hayride and winery tour the Sunday after Halloween while all of them were over at the Wilson house for game day, lamenting the fact that Maria’s coworker and her husband had to cancel and that they had two extra tickets.

_“We need at least six for the tour,” Natasha had sighed. “Do we know anybody else who’d even be interested in something like this?”_

_“You just need two more people?” Bucky had asked, and the women had nodded. “Steve, why don’t we just go? I mean, we all hang out enough anyway.”_

_“I think that sounds like a great idea!” Natasha exclaims with a smile. “We should have just asked you two in the first place. What do you say, Steve?”_

_“Somebody’s probably gonna have to give me a ride home,” Steve chuckles, tilting his head at Bucky. “But if no one minds tipsy Steve, I’m in.”_

Boy, does Steve regret agreeing now. Their tour guide, a pretty, older woman named Zoe with short white hair, is looking at them all fondly, telling them all about the couples’ wine tasting they’ll be participating in today and the classes they offer at the winery for those who’d like to try making their own wine as the wagon takes them through the vineyard.

“So, how long has everyone here been together?” Zoe smiles.

“Sam and I have been married for seven years now,” Maria replies, kissing her husband on the cheek. “Together for ten.”

“We’re going on five years,” Clint grins over at Natasha, throwing an arm over her shoulders and pulling her close. Natasha chuckles, rolling her eyes, but there’s no mistaking the affection in her smile.

“And you two?” Zoe turns that smile on Bucky and Steve, and Steve nearly swallows his own damn tongue. “How long have you been a couple?”

“Oh, no, we’re not-” Steve stammers, blushing. “That is-”

“It’s all very new,” Bucky grins and throws Steve a quick wink. “Isn’t that right, pumpkin?”

Their friends are giggling amongst themselves, and Steve knows he’s got to be as bright as a tomato, but he huffs out a laugh and nods, game to play along as Bucky winds strong, slender fingers through his own and squeezes gently.

 

* * *

 

Bucky’s more than a little amazed that Steve just goes along with his joke, but he’s not at all disappointed. The blond has just give Bucky license to act as though the two of them are dating for the duration of the tour, and he plans to take advantage of that fact.

And although Steve blushes just about every time Bucky catches his eye as they walk through the winery with their friends, it doesn’t seem like he minds Bucky’s arm around his waist in the least. Particularly when he wraps one of his own around Bucky’s shoulders.

The real fun, though, doesn’t start until the couples’ wine tasting.

“Got a little somethin’ there, pal,” Bucky grins as he reaches out to wipe a few stray droplets of red wine from the corner of Steve’s mouth, letting his thumb linger for a moment at the corner of Steve’s plush bottom lip. He’s rewarded when he feels slight pressure against the digit; Steve’s turning slightly and actually _kissing_ Bucky’s thumb.

“Thanks,” Steve grins, eyes flicking over toward Zoe, who’s watching them with a smile. _Two can play this game_ , Bucky thinks to himself, brushing Steve’s blond hair back from his face and delighting in the way Steve breath hitches just slightly.

“Such a mess,” Bucky whispers, voice a little hoarse. “Can’t take you anywhere, can I?”

Steve laughs softly, eyes downcast, and Bucky takes the opportunity to tilt the blond’s chin upward, leaning in to place a quick kiss on Steve’s cheek, close to the corner of his mouth. The surprise in Steve’s bright blue eyes is evident as Bucky pulls away, and the brunet grins.

_Your move, Rogers._

 

* * *

 

“This is so much better than I ever could have imagined,” Maria whispers to Natasha as Steve and Bucky continue to drink and flirt.

“Surprised they’re not makin’ out right here,” Sam chuckles, rolling his eyes. “But Steve is on the shy side. Obviously.”

“I didn’t know a person could get that red,” Clint snickers, as Steve flushes crimson when Bucky leans in to kiss his cheek. “Honestly, it’s impressive.”

“Hush, you,” Natasha grins, elbowing her boyfriend in the side. “Get back to the tasting. Steve’ll panic if he knows we’re all watching; you know how he gets.”

Of course, they all keep stealing glances at the pair anyway, wondering which of them will crack first.

 

* * *

 

“You should come hang out,” Bucky grins over at Steve as they drive back to the house after the tour. It’s a struggle not to reach out and grab the blond’s hand; now that Bucky’s gotten a taste of Steve’s touch, he can’t really think about anything else.

“You sure you’re not sick of me after that couples’ tour?” Steve chuckles, the shadows of early evening playing across his handsome features in a way that makes Bucky’s heart ache. “I mean, we don’t want to spend _too_ much time together. Might douse the passion of our new relationship if we see too much of each other.”

Bucky laughs as he turns onto their street, then pulls into the driveway. “Rogers, I bought a bottle of wine from that place, and if you don’t think you’re helping me kill it and one of the bottles I already have, you’re wrong. Don’t make me drink alone.”

Bucky widens his eyes, pouting, and Steve groans. “Man, the puppy dog face? Really?”

“Really,” Bucky grins as he climbs out of the car, Steve following. “Go get changed and then get down here. Unless you really are sick of my gorgeous mug.”

Steve snickers. “I’ll be down in ten, you weirdo.”

“Steve!” Bucky calls up the blond as he ascends to his apartment. “You could bring down some of your sketches if you want. I’d love to see them.”

Steve pauses for a moment, frozen just outside his door. After a beat, Steve replies. “All right. But if you hate ‘em, you gotta lie to me.”

“I won’t hate ‘em, Rogers,” Bucky chuckles. “Now get a move on.”

 

* * *

 

Steve’s pleasantly tipsy as he sits beside Bucky on the couch, watching the brunet peruse his sketchbook. He’s even brought down a couple of the finished pieces - pen and ink sketches with splashes of brilliant watercolor streaked here and there. Like any artist, Steve figures they could be better, but he’s proud of them just the same.

“Steve,” Bucky smiles as his eyes scan one of the pieces. The faces of the dancers aren’t particularly detailed, but Bucky must realize it’s based on some sketches Steve had done of the brunet and Rosa at the barre on a Saturday morning a few weeks ago. “This is really beautiful.”

“You think so?” Steve grins, voice soft and unsure. Bucky nods, placing one of his hands over Steve’s.

“I do,” Bucky replies. “You’re incredibly talented, Steve.”

“Helps when you’ve got talented people to draw on for inspiration,” Steve smiles shyly. “The way you move, Buck. God, I wish I could do something like that.”

“I’ll bet you could,” Bucky chuckles. “I can show you how.”

Steve’s eyes widen, and he can feel his heart start to race as Bucky rises from the couch, and moves into the center of his living room. “Come on, it’s easy.”

“Oh, no, I couldn’t,” Steve protests, wringing his hands together. “I’m not graceful enough for it.”

“Have you ever tried?” Bucky asks, smiling when Steve shakes his head no. “Only one way to find out. Get up here, Rogers.”

Steve exhales and stands up, making his way over to his friend. “You’re gonna regret this, Barnes. I’m clumsy always and right now I’m tipsy to boot.”

“You were an athlete for too long not to have some measure of grace, Steve,” Bucky laughs, placing his hands on Steve’s shoulders. “Just mimic me. This is first position.”

Steve maneuvers his feet until the heels are touching, his toes pointed outward. “Easy enough, I guess.”

“It is,” Bucky replies. “Now bend your knees; that’s a plié.”

Steve follows Bucky, eyes locked on the brunet’s legs as he copies the movement, wobbling slightly and chuckling. “I’m not drunk, but maybe this wasn’t such a hot idea after a couple glasses of wine.”

“Hang on, hang on,” Bucky giggles, moving to stand behind Steve, his strong hands on Steve’s waist. “I’ve got you, all right?”

Steve very nearly shivers at the brunet’s voice so close to his ear and nods, bending with Bucky as the two of them plié.

“Not bad, Stevie,” Bucky whispers, his hands trailing a little higher, past the hem of the t-shirt he’s wearing and teasing the skin just above his hips. Steve’s breath hitches in his throat as he turns his head to meet Bucky’s eyes, dark with a desire that has Steve fighting for air. “You got potential.”

“Bucky,” Steve breathes as the brunet leans in, breath ghosting across Steve’s lips. “We shouldn’t.”

“Shouldn’t what?” Bucky asks, fingers trailing back and forth along Steve’s abdomen then dipping just past the waistband of his sweats.

“This,” Steve sighs, leaning back against Bucky as the brunet’s lips graze the sensitive skin behind his ear. “Buck, you’re my landlord. And my friend. I don’t want to screw this up.”

“We’re more like housemates, Steve,” Bucky breathes, the heat of his lips leaving Steve dizzy. “If you recall, I didn't think an actual lease was necessary. And you won’t screw it up. I like you too much to let that happen.”

“Bucky,” Steve whines as the brunet nibbles gently at his earlobe, pushing his hips back into Bucky’s, mouth going dry when he feels Bucky’s hard length against his backside.

“Steve,” Bucky whispers, tugging until Steve turns to face him. “Steve, if you really don’t want this, just say the word. I’ll back off. But I like you a hell of a lot, and I think you feel the same way about me. And if you do, you should-” Bucky breaks off, breathing deeply as though he needs to fortify himself.

“I should what?” Steve whispers, leaning into the other man’s warmth, wrapping strong arms around Bucky’s waist and pulling him closer.

“You should give me a chance-” Bucky breathes - “To try to make you happy. Because I really think I could, Steve.”

“All right,” Steve replies, and then Bucky’s cupping Steve’s face in his hands and his soft, sweet lips are capturing Steve’s own. Steve is breathless as Bucky’s mouth moves gently yet insistently against his own, the other man’s smell and taste overwhelming him completely.

Bucky pulls back, looking up at Steve shyly through dark lashes. “I’ve been wanting to do that for a while now.”

Steve laughs softly, squeezing Bucky’s hips. “Yeah, me too.”

 

* * *

 

Bucky’s finally got Steve right where he wants him, pliant and responsive beneath his hands. They’re on the couch now, the kisses they’re trading becoming progressively more intense as they move together. Bucky runs his tongue along the roof of Steve’s mouth as he rolls his hips into Steve’s, and the breathy little moan that escapes the blond is music to his ears.

Bucky’s sliding his hands past the waistband of Steve’s sweatpants, eager to get his hands on that perfect ass when Steve’s phone begins to vibrate against the coffee table.

“Fuck,” Steve sighs, detaching himself from the brunet. “If it’s Maria or Natasha, I’m going to murder them. Just the worst timing.”

Bucky chuckles, grabbing the phone and checking the caller ID. “Sam.”

Steve answers, his eyes widening as he listens. “Whoa, hey, Sam. Slow down, buddy.”

Steve listens, mouth a thin, hard line. “Sam, don’t worry about it. You and Maria need to go. I’ll come get Rosa now.”

Steve listens for another minute, sighing. “Yeah, all right. I’ll see you guys soon.”

“What’s up?” Bucky asks as Steve sits up and runs a hand through his hair.

“Maria’s dad got into a pretty nasty accident,” Steve replies. “He's stable, but it's bad. They have to go, so I said I’d watch Rosa. They’re gonna drop her off now. I’m sorry.”

“Steve,” Bucky smiles, squeezing the blond’s hand. “You don’t have to apologize. Helping friends comes first.”

Steve smiles, kissing Bucky gently, and Bucky can’t help but grin against his lips. “Thanks, Buck.”

 

* * *

 

“Oh my god,” a smile breaks across Maria’s tear-streaked face as Steve walks out onto the porch to meet his friends and their daughter.

“Don’t,” Steve grins, glancing down meaningfully at Rosa as Maria takes in his ruffled appearance, eyes lingering on his neck to the extent that Steve assume Bucky’s left him with quite the love bite. “Go see your dad. You’ll have plenty of time to tease me later, all right.”

“Oh, I plan to, Steve,” Maria grins, then squats so that she’s at eye level with her daugher. Steve meets Sam’s eyes and his friend is smirking and shaking his head. Steve smiles and shrugs.

“Mama and daddy won’t be gone too long, ok?” Maria tells Rosa. “And I'll tell Nana and Pop you say hi and that you'll see them soon. You be good for Uncle Steve, all right?”

“I will, mama,” Rosa’s smile is subdued as she hugs her parents goodbye and takes Steve’s hand. The two of them stand on the porch, waving until Sam and Maria disappear from view.

“All right, Munchkin,” Steve smiles down at the child. “We can go upstairs and go to bed if you’re tired, but Mr. Bucky has invited us over for ice cream and a Disney movie if you want.”

Rosa’s face lights up in a genuine smile, and she nods. Steve chuckles, letting her lead the way through the front door.

It’s not quite the way he imagined the evening going, he thinks, as the three of them sit and watch _The Little Mermaid_. But when Bucky catches his eye over Rosa’s head and smiles, Steve decides that it doesn’t really matter.

Because if earlier was any indication, Steve can now kiss Bucky any time he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed the update!


	9. Home At Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve captures Bucky’s lips in a kiss, tongue pushing into the other man’s mouth as he groans. He explores the heat of Bucky’s mouth, his hands tightening on the brunet’s hips as Bucky’s hands come up to grip his short blond hair.
> 
> “Uncle Steve?” a small voice calls out, and Bucky pulls back with a breathless laugh.
> 
> “Told you.” The brunet is shaking as he laughs, turning back to the stove. “Fuckin’ told you, Rogers. You’re just gonna have to be patient.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay in updating! I've been working on a couple of WIPs, but writing took a bit of a backseat this weekend as I was on a mini-vacation with my family and we haven't all be together in a while. As always, thank you for your patience, and I hope you enjoy this fluffy little chapter.

Bucky smiles as he lays a blanket over Steve and Rosa, eyes softening at the sight of the kid curled up against Steve’s chest. One protective arm is slung around Rosa, and for a split second, Bucky allows himself to imagine what raising a child with the blond might be like.

 _Don’t get ahead of yourself, Barnes_ , Bucky chastises himself as he heads back to his bedroom to try and get some sleep. _You only kissed him for the first time a couple hours ago. Relax._

It’s hard, though, to keep the smile from his face as he curls beneath his blankets and thinks of Steve.

Even if it would be better still to be snuggled against the handsome blond.

 

* * *

 

Steve wakes to weak autumn sunlight shining into Bucky’s den and the reassuring weight of Rosa on his chest. He moves slowly, picking Rosa up so that he can get off of the couch, placing her down gently once he’s standing. She stirs, but doesn’t wake, and Steve gazes down at her fondly.

The enticing aroma of coffee drifts through the air, and Steve heads in the direction of the kitchen, smiling at the sight of Bucky already up and dressed at the stove. Steve makes his way over quietly, wrapping his arms around Bucky’s midsection and pulling the brunet back against him.

“Hey,” Steve greets Bucky softly as he leans in to place a quick kiss against the other man’s neck. The brunet hums low in his throat, turning his head to catch Steve’s lips.

“Mornin’, handsome,” Bucky smiles as Steve moves to stand beside him at the range. Bucky’s got his griddle out, and he’s flipping pancakes, crisping bacon and piling the food onto a couple of plates. “Hope you’re hungry.”

“Starving actually,” Steve smirks, leaning in to catch Bucky’ plush bottom lip between his teeth, sucking gently and reveling in the brunet’s sharp intake of breath.

“We’re in charge of an impressionable child today, Rogers,” Bucky giggles, placing his hands on Steve’s chest and pushing gently. “Control yourself.”

Steve snickers, backing away from the brunet and grabbing the mugs Bucky’s placed on the counter. He pours each of them a cup, walking back and setting Bucky’s beside him.

“Should I wake Rosa?” Steve asks, running gentle fingers across Bucky’s shoulder blades. Now that he knows he can touch, he doesn’t seem to be able to stop himself.

“Let her sleep,” Bucky smiles up at Steve. “That’s what the oven’s warming drawer is for.”

“In that case,” Steve grins, loving the way Bucky’s eyes widen as his voice drops an octave. “Why don’t you put all of that in the warming drawer and we can enjoy each other before we enjoy breakfast?”

Steve pulls Bucky away from the stove and presses him up against the counter beside it, rolling his hips forward as he trails open-mouthed kisses down Bucky’s throat, tongue darting out to taste the skin. Bucky shudders, a soft moan escaping him.

“Steve,” Bucky breathes. “Man, come on, we can’t.”

“She’s asleep,” Steve giggles against Bucky’s neck, then nips at the brunet’s jawline, liking the way Bucky’s stubble rubs against his own smooth skin. “We can be quiet.”

“Jesus,” Bucky gasps out as Steve rolls his hips forward again. “Steve, _god_.”

Steve captures Bucky’s lips in a kiss, tongue pushing into the other man’s mouth as he groans. He explores the heat of Bucky’s mouth, his hands tightening on the brunet’s hips as Bucky’s hands come up to grip his short blond hair.

“Uncle Steve?” a small voice calls out, and Bucky pulls back with a breathless laugh.

“Told you.” The brunet is shaking as he laughs, turning back to the stove. “Fuckin’ told you, Rogers. You’re just gonna have to be patient.”

Steve sighs, chuckling as he runs a hand through his disheveled hair. “Guess I should get her and we can get started on breakfast.”

“Guess you should,” Bucky smirks, kissing Steve quickly before grabbing the plates of food and setting them on the kitchen table.

Steve smiles as he watches the brunet work, shaking his head as he heads back to the den to retrieve his niece.

 

* * *

 

“Whatcha wanna do today, Munchkin?” Steve asks, a wide smile on his face as he watches the six-year-old devour her pancakes and bacon. Rosa chews, looking thoughtful, and Bucky grins at Steve when the blond catches his eye.

“I dunno,” Rosa shrugs. “What do you wanna do, Uncle Steve?”

Bucky nearly chokes on his coffee as Steve tosses a smirk his way before grinning over at his goddaughter. “Well, I thought maybe we could go to the science museum downtown, see the planetarium like you’ve been wanting to do. Then maybe laser tag?”

“Really?” Rosa bounces in her seat, nearly toppling her glass of orange juice in her excitement. Bucky reaches out, snatching the glass before it can tip and Rosa grins sheepishly. “Sorry, Mr. Bucky.”

“Don’t worry about it, kid,” Bucky chuckles. “Better finish up your breakfast and get ready, though. Sounds like you and Uncle Steve have a big day ahead of you.”

“You’re not coming?” Rosa pouts, and Bucky struggles to contain a giggle at the smile on Steve’s face when he glances the blond’s way.

“Yeah, Buck, you’re not gonna come with us?” Steve mimics his niece’s pout, the stubborn jut of her chin and her wide pleading eyes, and honestly, it’s a little bit too adorable to have them both looking at him like that.

Bucky barks out a laugh, shaking his head. “Well, when you put it that way, how can I say no?”

 

* * *

 

“I want Mr. Bucky on my team!” Rosa exclaims as she bounces toward the booth where they’ll pay and get their laser tag gear, and Steve can’t stop the indignant squawk that comes out of his mouth.

“Kid,” Steve mock glares at her, and Rosa giggles as Bucky begins to snicker. “We’re practically family and you’re just gonna bail on me for your dance teacher?”

“Yup,” Rosa nods emphatically, and there are legitimate tears streaming down Bucky’s face now as he shakes with laughter. Steve folds his arms across his chest, huffing out a breath as his eyes narrow.

“Sorry,” Bucky wheezes. “Really, Steve, I had no idea she liked me so much better or else I’d’ve stayed home.”

“She does not-” Steve begins, shaking his head as Bucky and Rosa begin to guffaw. “Oh, ok. I get it. This is some kind of strategy you two thought up to get inside my head. Well, joke’s on you because now I’m not gonna take it easy on you.”

“Wouldn’t want you to,” Bucky winks, and Steve flushes because the heat in the other man’s eyes has Steve thinking of another activity entirely. Fortunately, they’ve made it to the counter, so Steve gets a small break as he pulls his wallet from his jeans pocket.

Bucky’s hand shoots out, grasping Steve’s wrist. Steve looks up at the other man, eyes wide.

“I got this one, pal,” Bucky smiles, squeezing gently.

“Buck, you don’t have-” Steve starts, but Bucky cuts him off.

“I know I don’t have to, Steve,” Bucky chuckles. “I want to. Let me take care of it, all right?”

Steve sighs, a small smile on his face as he nods and lets Bucky explain that he and Rosa would like to be on the same team, and that Rosa would like her uncle on the other team, and then pay for them. The woman behind the counter grins at the two of them as she hands over their vests and blasters, then points out where they’re supposed to go.

Steve helps Rosa into her vest quickly, and the kid’s bouncing around like a whirling dervish as the three of them wait to head inside with the rest of the players. There’s a group of boys Steve’s figures are about twelve or so, and all of them look decidedly gleeful when they see tiny little Rosa.

“Hey,” Bucky whispers, and Steve nearly jumps at his proximity. “Can’t glare at people who are technically your teammates, you know. Besides, I got her. Promise.”

“Thank you,” Steve whispers, smiling when he feels Bucky’s hand grasp his shoulder for a moment. “Although, knowing Rosa, she’ll manage just fine on her own.

And after the melee ends, it turns out Steve was right; Rosa had taken out more of the opposing team than anybody else.

Steve’d be lying if he said he was anything but absurdly proud of that fact.

 

* * *

 

Rosa’s leaning against Bucky and fighting sleep when Sam calls Steve to say that he’s heading home.

“Maria’s gonna stay with her mom for a bit until her dad’s released,” Steve tells Bucky once he hangs up. “But he’s gonna be all right, so Sam figured he oughta get back so that Rosa can have a semi-normal week.”

“Well, I’m glad Maria’s dad’ll be all right,” Bucky reaches out to Steve as the blond sits down on his other side, fingers tracing gently through his hair for a moment. “I guess you’ll be helping Sam out a lot this week?”

“Yeah, whatever he needs,” Steve replies, nodding. “I figure maybe I’ll invite them over for dinner a couple of nights. I have more time to prepare food during the day and all.”

“I’d be happy to help too,” Bucky says, hand moving to cup Steve’s face. “If you’d like help, that is. I don’t want to intrude.”

“Don’t be an idiot,” Steve chuckles, leaning forward to steal a quick kiss. Of course, Rosa chooses this moment to yawn and stretch, looking their way.

“Oh!” Rosa squeaks, and the two of them jump apart as though they’ve been electrocuted. “Are you Uncle Steve’s boyfriend now, Mr. Bucky? Mama’s gonna be so happy! Miss Natasha too!”

“Oh my god,” Steve groans, laughing. The blond’s flush with embarrassment, and Bucky can’t help but smile because it really is the cutest thing.  “Rosa, honey, I think your mama and Miss Natasha already know Mr. Bucky and I like each other, but he’s not my boyfriend. Not yet.”

“Why not?” Rosa’s eyes dart back and forth between them, her rosebud mouth turned down at the corners. “If you like each other why aren’t you boyfriends?”

“Sort of complicated, munchkin,” Steve grins, eyes drifting to Bucky’s as she crawls over Bucky into his lap. “You’ll get it one day, I promise.”

Rosa sighs, shoulders slumping. “Grownups are so confusing.”

“I agree with you there, kid,” Bucky murmurs, smiling at Steve over her head. Because if Bucky’s being completely honest, he’d have no issue with making things official here and now, but he knows they need to take it a day at a time for the time being. “Now, why don’t we pop in a movie while we wait for your dad?”

 

* * *

 

“I should probably head upstairs,” Steve says once Sam’s collected Rosa and they’ve said their goodbyes. Bucky smirks, shaking his head.

“You should come inside,” Bucky replies, wrapping an arm around Steve and pulling him close. A chill wind stirs Steve’s honey-colored hair, his fair skin tinged pink with the cold, and Bucky loses his breath at the beauty of the other man. “You should finish what you started this morning.”

“Bucky,” Steve breathes, wrapping his arms around Bucky’s neck and resting his forehead against the brunet’s. Bucky can feel Steve’s warm breath on his face, likes the way the fog of each of their exhales mingles in the air between them. “God, I want to, but we shouldn’t move too fast.”

“I just want to kiss you a while, Steve,” Bucky murmurs, pressing his lips against Steve’s cheek, lingering for a moment and reveling in the smooth skin. “Just want those pretty lips on mine. Doesn’t have to be anything more than that.”

“I don’t-” Steve’s inhale is shaky as Bucky’s lips begin to trail down Steve’s neck. “Buck, I don’t know.”

“I mean, if you really want to go upstairs, I understand,” Bucky smiles. “But I think we oughta reward ourselves for our restraint today. At least come in and let me make you some cocoa.”

Bucky can’t help grinning when Steve sighs, smiling shyly and nodding, then follows him inside.

 

* * *

 

Steve places his mug down after a few sips of the sweet, warm liquid, and is about to tell Bucky how wonderful it is.

He’s about to, but the brunet’s lips are on his before he can begin forming words.

“Bucky,” Steve breathes as he pulls back for a moment, placing his hands on Bucky’s shoulders. Gone is the confident bravado of this morning when Rosa was still there, acting as an unintentional buffer. Steve _wants_ this, wants Bucky, but he doesn't want to screw anything up by getting ahead of himself.

“Steve,” Bucky murmurs as he rubs his nose against the blond’s, and Steve’s breath catches in his throat as Bucky runs a hand down his chest. “Do you really want me to stop?”

Steve knows what the responsible thing to do is, but it’s not what he wants. So he shakes his head.

Bucky’s lips are back on his a moment later and Steve hums low in his throat, pulling the elastic from Bucky’s hair and tangling his fingers in the strands as the other man’s mouth moves against his.

Bucky tastes like chocolate and cinnamon, his mouth is warm and wet and perfect, and Steve can’t remember the last time he’s ever felt so at peace as the brunet climbs into his lap and wraps his arms around Steve’s shoulders.

Bucky’s thighs bracket Steve’s hips and their weight is firm and certain against him. And as Bucky kisses him breathless in the dim light of his den, Steve feels like maybe he’s home at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	10. Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve leans in and steals a quick kiss, smirking as he pulls away. “You look nice too. I ever tell you I’ve got a thing for guys in leather?”
> 
> “You know, I don’t think you ever mentioned that,” Bucky replies, and if his voice is a little to breathy, Steve doesn’t mention it. “Come on, Rogers, we’ve got a schedule to keep to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's nothing so satisfying as when a block finally breaks wide open. I'm sorry this update took so long, but this chapter just didn't want to cooperate for the longest time. Thank you for your patiences, and I hope you enjoy Steve and Bucky's first real date :)

Bucky’s more than a little surprised when Rosa bounces through the doors of the studio the following Thursday with her mother in tow instead of Steve. A wide smile breaks across Maria’s face as she strides toward Bucky and envelops him in a warm hug. Bucky chuckles, slightly taken aback as he embraces the woman.

“Thank you,” Maria’s still smiling as she pulls away. “For helping Sam and Steve out with Rosa this week. That was really sweet of you, Buck.”

Bucky shrugs, smiling shyly. “Just helped with some dinners and stuff, no big deal. You’re my friends, and she’s a good kid. How’s your dad doin’?”

“He’s getting better every day,” Maria beams. “And really, thank you for all of your help.”

“You’re welcome,” Bucky smiles. “Happy to help. Besides, I figure if I wanna date Steve, I’ll have to get used to seein’ Rosa on the regular. Not much of a hardship there, but still.”

“So, you two are an item now?” Maria’s grin is knowing and sly, and Bucky can’t help but laugh.

“I guess we are,” Bucky replies with a shy smile. “Gotta take him out on a proper date, though. I love Sam and Rosa, don’t get me wrong, but those dinners weren’t exactly the height of romance.”

“Well, I’m back now, and we have no plans to infringe on any of Steve’s time for the foreseeable future,” Maria giggles as she begins to back toward the doors. “Especially if you’re finally going to take him out. Bring him flowers if you think of it; he’s a sucker for flowers.”

“Thanks for the tip,” Bucky chuckles, making a mental note and waving goodbye to the pretty brunette.

 

* * *

 

“Hey,” Steve calls out with a grin as Bucky walks up the stone pathway to his house with a bouquet of pink roses in hand. Steve’s sitting on the porch enjoying the crisp autumn air and a cup of hot cider. “Feel like brightenin’ your place up?”

“These are for you, actually,” Bucky replies once he reaches the top of the stairs, smiling shyly as he drops onto the porch swing beside Steve and kisses his cheek. The blond can feel his face heating up, and he’s sure it probably matches the flowers Bucky’s handing him.

“That’s-” Steve grins, reaching out to grab the bouquet. “That’s really sweet, Buck. Thank you.”

“Of course,” Bucky smiles, reaching out to brush a lock of Steve’s short hair from his forehead. “Got somethin’ I wanted to ask you, too.”

Steve nods, waiting for Bucky to speak. The brunet seems nervous, a stark contrast to his usually flirty behavior, and something about the vulnerability in the other man’s eyes when he looks at Steve has the blond fighting for air.

“I, um,” Bucky stumbles over his words slightly, a bashful grin lighting up his handsome features. “I wanted to see if you’d want to go out with me this weekend. Like a date?”

“Bucky, of course I do,” Steve laughs, kissing the brunet quickly. “Why wouldn’t I?”

“I didn’t wanna assume, ya know?” Bucky  chuckles, wringing his hands in his lap. “I mean, I know I like you a lot and I wanna give this thing a real shot. But I don’t know what you want - if you wanna date for real, if you just wanted to hook up or whatever, and I just-”

“I wanna take it a day at a time,” Steve interrupts with a smile, reaching out to grasp Bucky’s hands with his own. “Because I think it’s the best way to give this thing a real shot. And I think a date would be a good start, don’t you?”

“Yeah,” Bucky smiles at Steve, and _God,_ does the man have to be so incredibly handsome? “Yeah, I do. So, that’s a yes?”

Steve chuckles and wraps an arm around Bucky, pulling him close and savoring his warmth. “That’s a yes.”

“Tomorrow too soon?” Bucky laughs as he nuzzles against Steve’s neck, sighing contentedly.

Steve places a quick kiss to the top of Bucky’s head, smiling as he pulls back. “Tomorrow’s perfect, Buck.”

 

* * *

 

Bucky walks up the stairs to knock on Steve’s door at seven the next night, decked out in his nicest pair of dark jeans, a gray button-up and his favorite leather bomber jacket. His jaw nearly hits the floor when Steve answers, wearing a rust-colored sweater that makes his eyes look even bluer than usual. The man’s wearing _khakis_ for god’s sake, and Bucky still wants to fuck him into next week.

He’s not sure exactly how he’s going to get through the next couple of hours without manhandling the blond, but damn it, he’s going to try.

“Hey,” Steve grins, an amused glint in his eyes as Bucky stares dumbly. “You, uh, ready to go?”

“Yeah,” Bucky replies, shaking his head to try and regain some semblance of a thought process and smiling at Steve. “You might need a coat, though. You look great, but it’s kind of chilly out.”

“I’ll be fine,” Steve chuckles, pulling the door closed and following Bucky down the stairs. Bucky grins as he feels Steve’s hand wrap around one of his own, and he turns, letting the blond tug him close.

“Besides-” Steve grins, nuzzling his nose against Bucky’s. “You’ll keep me warm if I need you to, won’t you?”

“Yeah,” Bucky exhales a shaky laugh as Steve’s breath ghosts across his lips. “Yeah, I’d be happy to.”

“Good,” Steve leans in and steals a quick kiss, smirking as he pulls away. “You look nice too. I ever tell you I’ve got a thing for guys in leather?”

“You know, I don’t think you ever mentioned that,” Bucky replies, and if his voice is a little to breathy, Steve doesn’t mention it. “Come on, Rogers, we’ve got a schedule to keep to.”

Steve giggles, but lets the brunet tug him forward, settling into a rhythm beside Bucky as they stroll into town.

 

* * *

 

Steve’s on cloud-fucking-nine tonight, and it’s simultaneously exhilarating and terrifying all at once. He can’t remember the last time anybody went to so much trouble to make sure he had fun on a date, and the way Bucky smiles at him throughout the night has his stomach doing backflips.

They begin the evening with drinks and appetizers at the Mexican restaurant where they’d had lunch together for the first time, and Steve can’t help but laugh at the shy smile on Bucky’s face when they sit down at the bar.

“I hope coming here wasn’t too cheesy?” the brunet asks, steely eyes a little uncertain, so Steve leans forward and plants a kiss on his cheek.

“It’s beyond cheesy,” Steve grins. “But I like that. Besides, if I’d had one more margarita, our first kiss might have happened here. If I recall correctly, I very nearly _did_ kiss you.”

“Yeah, well, I was leanin’ into it when the waitress interuppted us,” Bucky chuckles, taking a sip of his drink. “Wouldn’t have minded that in the least. Kissing you, that is.”

From there, he and Bucky head around the corner to the gallery where Steve’s art will hang in a few short months. Steve vaguely remembers mentioning to Bucky that he was interested in seeing the current exhibition, so the brunet had wrangled them a couple of tickets.

“You artsy people are so damn classy,” Bucky murmurs, handing Steve a glass of champagne he’s snagged from one of the servers. “Free bubbly and everything.”

“You tryin’ to get me drunk, Barnes,” Steve grins before taking a sip of the champagne. “Lower my inhibitions, maybe?”

“Stevie,” Bucky gasps, clutching his chest. “You offend me. I would _never_ try to take advantage of you in a drunken state.”

“But?” Steve giggles, and a sly smile spreads across Bucky’s features.

“But you’re funny when you’re tipsy,” Bucky smiles, reaching out a hand to cup Steve’s cheek and pull him into a quick kiss. “And I want you to enjoy yourself.”

“Pretty much a guarantee when I’m with you,” Steve replies, and Bucky laughs, a faint blush coloring his cheeks.

“You flirt,” Bucky chuckles. “C’mon, let’s go pretend I’m cultured enough to come with you to somethin’ like this.”

“You were in a professional ballet company, Buck,” Steve whispers as he takes in the paintings hanging around the room. “I illustrate kids’ books. I think maybe you have the market on culture cornered in this relationship.”

Steve flushes as soon as he realizes what he’s just said. “I didn’t mean relationship, not like _that_. I-”

“Steve,” Bucky smiles, wrapping an arm around his waist. “Relax, all right? You’re not gonna scare me off.”

“Promise?” Steve asks, liking the way Bucky’s hand tightens on his hip.

“Promise.”

 

* * *

 

Steve’s probably closer to drunk than tipsy as Bucky pulls him out onto the dance floor after dinner, but the blond’s laughing as Bucky twirls him in a quick circle and then pulls him close. There’s a lively band in the corner playing a selection of old swing and Motown songs, and it’s nice to dance just because it’s fun for a change.

“This isn’t fair,” Steve giggles as he stumbles a little, Bucky righting him quickly before they both tumble to the floor. “You dance for a _living_ and I’m _drunk_.”

“And yet, you’re still movin’ just fine,” Bucky grins, spinning Steve out and back in. “Look at you, you’re a natural. We oughta take swing lessons; I bet you’d be great.”

The band finishes up the current song and launches into a slower, softer song. Bucky thinks it’s an old Gladys Knight tune that his mother would sing from time to time. The young woman at the mic is a sight better than Winnie Barnes, her smooth, mellow voice caressing each word.

_In every beat of my heart_  
 _There’s a beat for you_  
_In every toast of wine  
There’s a toast for you_

“In case I forget to tell you,” Steve whispers as they two of them sway together. “I’m having a wonderful time tonight.”

_In all my conversation_   
_You're my inspiration_   
_And every thing I do, I do for you_

Bucky presses his lips to Steve’s cheek, smiling. “You and me both, Steve.”

 

* * *

 

“Come inside,” Bucky grins once they get back to the house. “I swear, we won’t do anythin’ you don’t want, I just. I don’t wanna stop hangin’ out with you.”

Steve giggles, completely defenseless against the hope in those stormy eyes. “You won’t get fresh?”

“Jesus, you’re cute,” Bucky sighs, taking Steve’s hand and pulling him up the porch stairs and through his door. “I might get _a little_ fresh, but I won’t push you, Steve.”

The two of them settle into the couch, the television tuned to an old movie for background noise. They talk about how Steve’s pieces for the gallery are coming along and how excited he is for the show. They talk about the kids in Bucky’s classes and how much progress some of them have made in the last couple of months. They talk about their friends and how much shit the two of them are probably going to get this coming Sunday when they head over to Sam and Maria’s to watch the game.

And then Steve decides he doesn’t feel like talking anymore and crawls into Bucky’s lap.

“Whatcha doin’ there, Stevie?” Bucky murmurs, sliding his hands around Steve’s slim waist. Steve chuckles, grabbing Bucky’s wrists and pinning them down at his sides. Steve doesn’t think he’ll ever get tired of the sound of Bucky’s breath hitching or the way his eyes darken when he looks up at Steve.

“Wanna kiss you,” Steve breathes, leaning in toward Bucky, his hands moving upward to grip the brunet’s shoulders. “But I don’t trust myself when you touch me. So hands to yourself.”

“Christ,” Bucky groans, hips bucking as Steve’s lips ghost along his jawline. “You tryin’ to kill me, Rogers?”

Steve laughs softly, then captures Bucky’s lips in a kiss.

 

* * *

 

Bucky thinks he may well die on this couch with Steve Rogers’s mouth on his, the blond’s hips grinding down against him. He can’t control his own thrusts upward or the whimper that escapes him when Steve runs his tongue across the roof of Bucky’s mouth. Steve’s hands are fucking _everywhere_ , and Bucky aches to touch him.

Instead, he grips the couch cushions as though his life depends upon it as Steve begins to suck bruises into the sensitive skin of his neck.

“Fuck, Steve,” Bucky moans as Steve’s teeth scrape against his flesh. “Baby, you tryin’ to mark me up?”

“Mhmm,” Steve hums, lips never leaving Bucky’s neck, and the brunet shivers as Steve’s mouth travels down his neck.

“Christ almighty,” Bucky groans, arching his back, and grinning at Steve keens when Bucky’s hips roll up against him. “Steve, _please_. I’m gonna come in my pants if you don’t let me calm down.”

“Don’t want you to calm down,” Steve breathes, his fingers working the buttons of Bucky’s shirt open. “Wanna make you scream, Buck.”

“ _Steve_ ,” Bucky gasps out, reaching up to grab Steve’s wrists. “Steve, hey, hang on. Maybe we really should cool it. You’ve been drinkin’, and I don’t want us to do something you won’t be comfortable with tomorrow, ok?”

“You don’t want-” Steve asks, hurt evident in his eyes, and Bucky surges forward, kissing him slow and deep.

“Of course I _want,_ ” Bucky replies, smiling as he runs a hand through Steve’s hair. “Jesus, Steve, you’re practically all I think about, of course I want you. I want this. But I don’t want you to regret anything.”

“I don’t think I could regret anything involving you,” Steve laughs softly, resting his forehead against Bucky’s.

“Just the same,” Bucky grins. “I think maybe we oughta get some sleep.”

“Do you think-” Steve stammers. “I mean, could I maybe stay here? With you?”

“Depends,” Bucky chuckles. “You think you can control yourself if we’re sharin’ a bed? Because if you do, I’m all for it. I’ve been wonderin’ what wakin’ up next to you would be like.”

Steve’s positively beaming at Bucky now, and Christ, that smile is the most entrancing thing Bucky’s ever seen in his life.

“Yeah,” Steve nods, pulling himself from Bucky’s lap and grabbing his hand. “Yeah, I can control myself. I’ve been wonderin’ the same thing.”

 

* * *

 

Bucky’s apparently one of those people who can fall asleep almost as soon as their head hits the pillow. Or in this case, Steve’s chest.

Steve cards a hand through Bucky’s soft, dark hair, marveling at how natural it feels to have the brunet curled up against him. There’s a small part of him crying out that it’s all _too easy_ , that there _has_ to be a catch.

But as Steve drifts into a doze, listening to the soft rise and fall of Bucky’s breath, most of him is pretty damn sure there’s no catch at all. That he wants Bucky and Bucky wants him and it really is that simple.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and for all your encouragement :) The song they dance to is "Every Beat of My Heart" as performed by Gladys Knight.


	11. You and Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “But I overthink everything,” Steve sighs. “Just the way I’m wired, I guess. I have a tendency to make things more complicated than they need to be, especially when it comes to dating. Which I think you already kind of know.” 
> 
> Bucky shrugs, smiling. “I like you just the way you are, Steve. Overthinkin’ and all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, hey, I'm sorry this took me so long, but here's an update! I'm one of those writers who (unfortunately?) does not really plan or outline stories. So, this means I'm not limiting myself plot-wise, but also that I don't always know where the hell a story's going to go next. Hence some longer waits between chapters.
> 
> And, you know, my tendency to just start new works at the drop of a hat. Sorry.
> 
> Anyway, thank you for bearing with me on this, and being patient, you guys are great. I hope you enjoy this one in which our boys finally get some action ;)

When Steve’s eyes flutter open the next morning, Bucky’s steely eyes clearly come as such a surprise that the blond honest-to-god flails and nearly rolls out of bed.

“Jesus Christ,” Bucky gasps with a laugh as he reaches out and tugs Steve away from the edge of the mattress. “I know I’m a bit of a mess when I first wake up, but you’re gonna give me a goddamn complex, Rogers.”

Steve giggles, tangling his hands in Bucky’s hair and pecking Bucky’s lips. “Don’t be ridiculous; you look as handsome as you always do. Just forgot where I fell asleep is all.”

The smile vanishes from Bucky’s face, his eyes concerned as he says, “Jesus, Steve, if I’d’ve know you were that far gone, I’d’ve walked you back up to your own place.”

“Buck, relax,” Steve chuckles, nuzzling his nose against Bucky’s, and Bucky can’t stop a shiver as Steve’s arms wrap around him and begin stroking his back. “I wasn’t _that_ drunk. I’m just used to wakin’ up in my room is all, and I got a little startled. Head’s a touch fuzzy, but I remember last night perfectly well.”

“Including the part where you tried to ravish me on my couch?” Bucky smirks, quirking a brow.

“Especially that part,” Steve’s voice drops and _Jesus_ , the things the raspy quality of it does to Bucky are patently unfair. “Sweet of you to worry about me, Buck, but I’ll tell you, the only thing I regret about last night is the fact that I never got your cock in my mouth.”

“Christ, Steve,” Bucky inhales as the blond kisses a fiery trail down his neck, shifting so that he’s straddling Bucky’s hips. “For somebody who seems so shy, you got a fuckin’ filthy mouth, you know that?”

“You wanna find out how filthy, Barnes?” Steve’s grin is predatory as he locks eyes with Bucky, the irises swallowed up in a haze of lust. Bucky swallows, and Steve’s eyes follow the motion hungrily.

“Yeah,” Bucky breathes. “Yeah I do, if you wanna show me, Steve.”

 

* * *

 

Steve takes his time working Bucky up, and lord almighty, the noises the other man makes as Steve kisses his way down Bucky’s chest, tongue swirling around a nipple and biting down gently are positively sinful.

“Steve, _please,”_ Bucky keens as the blond shifts so that he can palm Bucky’s rapidly hardening cock as he kisses his way down Bucky’s stomach, a pained groan escaping the brunet as Steve dips his tongue into Bucky’s navel, then nips at the sensitive skin there. “Baby, come _on.”_

“Pretty when you beg for it,” Steve chuckles, delighting in the shiver that rolls through the brunet as he bites down on one of Bucky’s sharp hipbones, sliding long, deft fingers below the elastic waistband of his boxer briefs. “Come on, sweetheart, tell me how much you want my mouth on you.”

“Fuck, Steve,” Bucky gasps as the blond’s fingers circle his cock and begin to stroke, gentle and teasing. “Baby, I want your mouth so bad. Need those  lips around my cock, sugar. Come on, show me how good you take it. Lemme fuck that pretty mouth.”

“God, Bucky,” Steve huffs out a laugh as he flicks his tongue out, tasting the precome beading at the head of Bucky’s cock. “So fuckin’ gorgeous. Gonna take such good care of you.”

And then Steve’s sliding his tongue along the underside of Bucky’s cock, reveling in the broken moan that leaves the brunet as he swallows Bucky down.

 

* * *

 

“Steve,” Bucky groans, his head hitting the pillow as his hips arch, toes curling as Steve does something positively filthy with his tongue that has Bucky shuddering and writhing. Steve’s hands are so tight on his hips that they’ll probably leave bruises, and Bucky whimpers at the thought.

He looks down, meeting half-lidded blue eyes as Steve bobs up and down his length, pausing to suck hard on the tip. Bucky tangles his fingers in the other man’s short blond hair, tugging gently, urging him on. Steve groans around him, and Bucky gasps at the sensation.

“Take it so good, honey,” Bucky’s chest is heaving, and he’s flush and covered in a thin layer of sweat, but Steve’s looking up at him like Bucky’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. “Look so fuckin’ pretty with a cock in your mouth. Like a goddamn walkin’ wet dream, Rogers.”

Steve moans, reaching a hand between his legs so that he can touch himself, and Bucky tugs Steve’s hair a little harder until the blond’s eyes are back on him..

“Don’t you dare touch yourself, Rogers,” Bucky growls, loving the low whimper that escapes the blond, the way his pupils dilate even further. “I’ve been waitin’ to get my hands on your for weeks. _I’m_ gonna be the one makin’ you come. Do you understand me?”

The blond nods as best as he can and continues bobbing along Bucky’s length, tongue laving the brunet’s cock as he sucks Bucky hard. And then all of a sudden, Steve is taking Bucky deep, swallowing around him, and Bucky begins to tremble.

“Fuck, fuck, _fuck,”_ Bucky keens, hips arching up off the bed. “Oh, fuck, Steve, _yes._ I’m gonna- gonna-”

And then Bucky’s coming hard down Steve’s throat, body wracked with shivers as his orgasm overtakes him. Steve swallows him down, groaning as he grips Bucky’s thighs tight. Steve waits until Bucky’s finished, then pulls back, wiping saliva and come from his lips with the back of his hand.

“Steve, c’mere baby,” Bucky gasps as he tugs Steve up, pinning the blond to the bed and straddling him. Bucky captures Steve’s lips in a fierce kiss as he grinds down against him, moaning at the taste of himself on Steve’s tongue as the blond whimpers into his mouth.

“Jesus,” Bucky breathes as he pulls away from Steve with a smile. “You are _incredible_ , you know that?”

“I’ve been told I’m a decent lay a time or two,” Steve chuckles, breath hitching as Bucky pushes his boxers down his slim hips. Steve kicks them off, breathing hard as Bucky begins to stroke him.

“I don’t supposed I could convince you to fuck me, could I?” Bucky grins wickedly, loving the way Steve’s eyes widen.

“I think it might be a good idea to wait on that,” Steve gasps. “Much as I would like to.”

Bucky shrugs, leaning down to kiss Steve, smiling against the blond’s lips as he murmurs, “Was worth a shot. Maybe I’ll give you a taste of what you’re missin’.”

“Wait, wha- oh, _Christ_ ,” Steve gasps as Bucky shifts so that he can begin kissing his way down Steve’s neck to his chest, sucking and biting, soothing the marks he leaves behind with his tongue. Steve can’t help the way his hips buck upward as Bucky strokes him, his mouth working the skin of his abdomen until Steve’s covered in hickeys.

And then Bucky’s moving back up Steve’s body, straddling the blond’s hips and grinding down along Steve’s cock, the blond’s hardened length sliding between Bucky’s cheeks.

“Bucky, _fuck,”_ Steve groans, thrusting against the brunet, and Bucky can’t help the small whimper that leaves him as Steve’s tip catches briefly at his entrance. God, but he can’t wait to get the blond inside him, to ride Steve until they’re both screaming their releases.

“Just say the word, Steve, and I’ll open myself up for you,” Bucky chuckles breathlessly, bracing his hands against Steve’s chest as he moves. Steve writhes below him, hands fisted in the sheets, and Bucky doesn’t think he’s ever seen such a gorgeously erotic sight in his entire life.

“But if you wanna wait, baby, I don’t mind,” Bucky whispers, voice low and raspy. “Just wanna feel you come, Steve. Want you to get me all wet.”

“Bucky,” Steve sobs out a moan, and Bucky can feel Steve’s cock twitching against his skin. He begins moving faster, pressing down harder, and within minutes, Steve’s seed is coating him. Bucky moans at the feel of it, sliding back and forth in the slick mess between their bodies, until Steve tugs him in for a kiss.

“Christ, Buck,” Steve gasps, a wide smile on his flushed, handsome face. “That was-”

“Amazing,” Bucky finishes with a giggle. “Yeah, Steve it was. But you’re amazing, so I’m not real surprised about that.”

“When I can feel my legs again,” Steve murmurs against Bucky’s lips. “You and I are taking a shower together.”

“You’re not gonna get an argument from me there, Steve,” Bucky laughs, pulling himself off of Steve and rolling out of bed, then pulling a couple of towels out of his closet. “I’ll get it started and you join me when you’re ready.”

 

* * *

 

Mercifully, their football team has a bye week, so this Sunday is spent curled up on Bucky’s couch in oversized sweats, watching old movies instead of answering their friends’ prying questions. Steve knows their hearts are in the right place, but talking about his feelings has always been something of a struggle for him.

He resolves to try and get past it, at least with Bucky, as the end credits of _His Girl Friday_ begin to roll.

“So, I was thinkin’ before I went to sleep last night,” Steve begins, smiling as Bucky’s eyes meet his. Those stormy eyes are soft and smiling, and Steve’s not sure he’ll ever get used to somebody looking at him the way that Bucky does. “About you and me.”

“Yeah?” Bucky chuckles, lacing his fingers with Steve’s. “All good things?”

“I was thinkin’ it almost seems too simple,” Steve replies, a rueful grin on his face. “Too easy. My past relationships, they’ve all been harder, I guess. So, I’m layin’ there thinkin’ there’s gotta be somethin’ I’m missin’. Some kind of catch, you know?”

Steve pauses for a moment, giving Buck the chance to speak, but the brunet just waits, eyeing Steve and smiling patiently. So Steve continues.

“But I overthink everything,” Steve sighs. “Just the way I’m wired, I guess. I have a tendency to make things more complicated than they need to be, especially when it comes to dating. Which I think you already kind of know.”

Bucky shrugs, smiling. “I like you just the way you are, Steve. Overthinkin’ and all.

Steve exhales a laugh, bringing a hand up to cup Bucky’s face, and says, “I don’t want it to be that way with you, though. And so I started thinkin’ that maybe this feels too easy is because it’s right for a change.”

“It feels right to me,” Bucky replies, voice soft as he smiles at Steve. “Bein’ with you, Steve, it just feels natural, you know?”

“I know,” Steve grins, leaning forward to kiss Bucky quickly. “So, I’m gonna try not to overthink this, ok? To just enjoy you and me together. But you might need to help me out from time to time.”

“I think I can manage that,” Bucky cups Steve’s face in his hand, pressing his lips to the blond’s in a gentle kiss. “Now, how about I rustle us up somethin’ for lunch and you pick out another movie and we just enjoy a nice, lazy Sunday together.”

Steve smiles against Bucky’s lips as he nods, “Sounds perfect.”

 

* * *

 

Bucky smiles down at Steve as he cards a hand through the blond’s hair. The other man’s head is in his lap and he’s snoring softly. The blond had fallen asleep halfway through _Some Like It Hot,_ so Bucky’s turned it off and grabbed the book sitting on one of his end tables.

The blond stirs when Bucky removes his hand to turn the page, but his brow smooths out as Bucky begins running his fingers through the strands again.

Bucky’s heart swells as he gazes at the other man slumbering peacefully against him. There are a lot of days when Bucky wonders what his life would be like if he hadn’t sustained his shoulder injury, if he was still dancing professionally. But as he watches Steve, his face soft and peaceful in sleep, he decides it doesn’t matter.

Bucky’s never been one to put much stock in the idea that “everything happens for a reason.”

Maybe, he thinks, marveling at the way Steve’s dark lashes fan across his fair cheeks, at the softness of the man’s hair, maybe everything _does_ happen for a reason.

And maybe his reason is Steve Rogers.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!


	12. I'll See You at Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Thanks, Sam” Steve smiles over at his friend. Sam really does look like a proud papa as he leans back against one of Steve’s counters, a happy gleam in his dark eyes. “It just feels right, you know? He makes me so happy, and it felt like it was time to quit pretending I didn’t want somethin’ serious.”
> 
> “So, you told him you love him, then?”
> 
> Steve nearly drops the wooden spoon he’s using to stir the meat, he’s so surprised. “Did I _what?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who finally, finally, _finally_ got this chapter to work? My god, it was killing me, guys. I kept coming back to this and just could not figure it out. And then today it just came into focus, and I kind of love it, honestly. I hope you guys feel the same when you read it :) As always, thank you for your patience!

Bucky figures he can quit worrying about whether or not Steve’s comfortable with people knowing about the two of them when the blond leans in and kisses him goodbye as he’s dropping Rosa off at practice one afternoon in mid-December. The kiss is short and sweet, but the moms present have surely seen because a hush falls among them for all of a half second before most of them are whispering excitedly amongst themselves.

When Steve pulls back, one of them catches Bucky’s eye and _winks_. Strange as that is, Bucky can’t find it in himself to feel anything other than amusement.

“I think we have a fan club,” Bucky whispers as he kisses Steve’s cheek. Steve’s eyes widen and he glances over his shoulder, blushing to the roots of his hair as the mothers clustered by the windows grin and giggle.

“Fucking hell,” Steve laughs softly, scrubbing a hand across his face. “I hope that wasn’t, like, wildly inappropriate of me. I’d hate to get you in trouble.”

“Rogers, please,” Bucky smirks. “If you don’t think that kiss isn’t going to provide some of those women with some grade-A fantasy material when their husbands are failing to satisfy them, then you really don’t understand how attractive you are.”

“This is not,” Steve sputters, face red as a tomato now, and Bucky can’t keep from laughing because it’s just too cute. “This is not an appropriate conversation to have anywhere near children.”

Bucky mimes looking around the two of them in an exaggerated fashion, then gestures across the room to the group of kids who could not be paying less attention to the two men even if they were actively ignoring them. “I think we’re fine, hon.”

Steve’s lips quirk up at the endearment, even as he rolls his eyes and says, “You’re impossible, you know that?”

“And yet, here you are kissin’ me anyway,” Bucky smiles sweetly, loving the way Steve’s eyes soften.

“Yeah,” Steve breathes, leaning forward to peck Bucky’s lips again. “Hey, you free tonight? I was thinkin’ of makin’ somethin’ for dinner. Nothin’ too fancy, maybe tacos? Thought I might see if Sam and Maria wanna come. You wanna come up?”

“Sure,” Bucky nods, brow furrowing as Steve begins to fidget. “Somethin’ wrong, Steve?”

“No, I-” Steve exhales- “I just have a question that I’m nervous about askin’ you is all.”

“Well, now you’re makin’ me nervous, doll,” Bucky chuckles, grabbing one of Steve’s hands and squeezing gently. “So, why don’t you ask me now so that I can pay attention to this lesson?”

“I, um-” Steve grins. “I went home for Thanksgiving, you know? And I, uh, I sort of mentioned you to my ma? And she wants to meet you? Soon?”

Bucky releases the breath he’s been holding in a giggle, shoving Steve playfully. “Is that all, punk? Jesus, ya had me worried there. ‘Course I’ll meet your mom, Steve. I’d love to.”

“Yeah?” Steve asks, blue eyes shining with hope as he beams. “Really? It’s not, like, too soon for you?”

“Steve-” Bucky grins. “I think I’ve made it more than clear that I’m _really_ into you, doll, and that I’m happy to move as fast or as slow as you’d like. Honestly, I’m thrilled you want me to meet your mother.”

“C’mere, then,” Steve tugs Bucky into his office, shutting the door behind them and turning to Bucky with a shy smile.

“You realize what you’ve just done, right?” Bucky laughs, grabbing the belt loops of Steve's jeans and pulling him close. “Those women out there are gonna think you pulled me in here for a quickie.”

“Maybe another time,” Steve teases, surprising a pleased giggle out of Bucky as he kisses him. “Although, I figured it’d be safer to ask my follow-up question in here away from prying eyes.”

Bucky’s eyes narrow as he smirks, “And what’s the follow up question?”

“When I told ma about you, all I said is that I was seein’ somebody, but that nothin’ was official yet,” Steve explains, taking a deep breath before continuing. “When I introduce you to her properly, I want to introduce you as my boyfriend. If that’s what you want, too.”

“Steve,” Bucky breathes, backing the blond toward a wall. “You sayin’ you want us to be an official couple now?”

“Yes,” Steve gasps as Bucky trails kisses along his jawline. “That’s what I’m sayin’. You on board with that plan?”

“Absolutely, sweetheart,” Bucky smiles, and then he kisses Steve slow and deep, loving the sweet, contented sigh that escapes his _boyfriend._ God, but that’s a nice thought.

Steve pulls back, eyes a little dazed as he looks down at Bucky with a gentle smile. “So, um Sam’s gonna pick up Rosa so I can get started on dinner and all, so I’ll just see you back home? I mean-” Steve stammers, that fetching blush returning to his cheeks. “I mean, back at the house.”

“Yeah, Steve,” Bucky chuckles, grabbing the blond’s chin, looking directly into his eyes and saying very deliberately, “I’ll see you at home.”

 

* * *

 

Natasha appears close to the end of the kids’ lesson, chatting with some of the moms as they watch their children. Bucky knows he’s doomed as soon as the redhead’s eyes meet his, lips quirked into a smirk as she tilts her head.

Bucky bids the parents and his students goodbye, shouting a quick “See you in a bit!” to Sam and Rosa before they head out the door. Nat’s on him a moment later, arms crossed over her chest, smirk still firmly in place.

“Oh my god,” Bucky groans. “What? What do you want?”

“Well, I was just talking with the moms,” Natasha sounds as though she is trying desperately not to laugh, and Bucky’d like nothing more than to go lock himself in their office until his friend leaves. It’s not a plan that’ll work, though, considering Nat has a key.

“And?” Bucky sighs, removing the elastic from his hair and shaking his strands out before pulling his hair back into a sloppy bun.

“Did you and Steve have sex in our office?” Natasha whispers gleefully, and Bucky doesn’t regret letting Steve pull him into the office, but he’s going to make sure that never happens again when there are other people present at the studio.

“Natasha,” Bucky huffs. “It was five minutes before I had to teach a class full of six-year-olds how to assemblé. Do you _really_ think I had a quickie with my boyfriend in our office with a bunch of kids right outside? Not to mention their nosy mothers?”

“Your _boyfriend?”_ Natasha sing-songs. “I thought Steve wanted to take things slow?”

“Yeah, well, he wants me to meet his mom,” Bucky shrugs, trying not to smile like the biggest fucking goon on the planet as he thinks about it. “And he wants to introduce me as his boyfriend, so.”

Bucky’s never heard Natasha squeal before, but that’s the only word that accurately describes the sound that comes out of her mouth as she bounces forward and throws her arms around Bucky. “Oh my _god!_ This is the _best!”_

“You are ridiculous,” Bucky shakes his head as he laughs, stepping out of his friend’s embarace a moment later. “Look, I gotta get home and get changed before dinner with Steve.”

“Well, then I’ll see you over there later,” Natasha winks. “Steve invited Clint and I, too. Guess he wants to celebrate you guys being boyfriends now.”

“I’m going to murder you one day,” Bucky groans as he grabs his coat and follows his friend out the door. “And no jury in the world would convict me, Romanov.”

 

* * *

 

“Big step for you, Rogers,” Sam grins as the two of them bustle around Steve’s kitchen preparing dinner, their respective partners out in the living room playing with Rosa as they wait for Clint and Natasha to arrive. “I’m proud of you, man.”

Steve laughs, brushing his hair back before he returns to stirring the seasoned beef sizzling on his stove. It’s been a while since he’s had tacos, and he knows Bucky loves Mexican. None of their friends had been opposed to the quick and easy meal.

“Thanks, Sam” Steve smiles over at his friend. Sam really does look like a proud papa as he leans back against one of Steve’s counters, a happy gleam in his dark eyes. “It just feels right, you know? He makes me so happy, and it felt like it was time to quit pretending I didn’t want somethin’ serious.”

“So, you told him you love him, then?”

Steve nearly drops the wooden spoon he’s using to stir the meat, he’s so surprised. “Did I _what?”_

“Guess that’s a no, then,” Sam chuckles, pushing Steve aside to check on the taco shells they’re warming in the oven. “You should tell him, Steve. The way that boy looks at you, it’s obvious he feels the same.”

“I don’t-” Steve shakes his head. “I’m not-”

“Hey, relax, man,” Sam pats Steve on the shoulder, grinning up at him. “Just a suggestion. You’re not ready to tell him, then hold off. But if I were you, I wouldn’t worry about his reaction. That’s all I’m sayin’.”

“Right,” Steve exhales, trying to wrap his head around what Sam’s just said. Is it _that_ obvious that he’s already fallen so hard for the brunet? Christ, does Bucky already _know?_ And is Sam right? Does Bucky love him too?

“Rogers,” Sam deadpans as he shoves Steve aside. “Get out of your damn head before you burn dinner.”

 

* * *

 

“Uncle Steve, can I ask you a question?” Rosa’s big brown eyes latch onto his as she smiles up at him uncertainly. It’s a strangely grown-up expression to see on the kid’s face, and it’s got him a little worried if he’s being honest. The fact that she’s chosen to wait until after dinner while her parents are sitting in the kitchen chatting with Nat, Clint and Bucky is a telling sign that something isn’t quite right.

“Sure, munchkin,” Steve replies, grinning in what he hopes is a reassuring manner as he settles onto the floor. “Fire away.”

“One of the other kids saw you kiss Mr. Bucky at the studio,” Rosa sighs, looking up at him sadly. “And she said it was wrong. That you guys were icky. Why would she _say_ that?”

Steve’s more than a little surprised at a hand dropping to his shoulder, and when he looks to his left, there’s Bucky with a sad smile on his face.

“Rosa, why didn’t you say somethin’ earlier?” Bucky asks as he sits down beside Steve, crossing his legs and leaning forward so that he’s at eye-level with Steve’s niece.

“I was too upset, I guess,” Rosa shakes her head, frowning. “She just made me so _mad_ . You’re _not_ icky.”

“Some people don’t see it that way, kid,” Steve answers, his voice soft. “Some people don’t think boys should go out with boys or that girls should go out with girls. Do you know what narrow-minded means, hon?”

“No,” Rosa’s tiny face is so full of consternation now that Steve feels like he might cry if he doesn’t proceed cautiously. He doesn’t want to upset Rosa; it’s not her fault that one of the kids has picked up her parents’ shitty worldview.

“It means,” Bucky explains, eyes flashing toward Steve’s for a moment before focusing on Rosa again. “That some people think the world should work a certain way. That people should act a certain way and do certain things. And when people don’t act the way narrow-minded people think they should, they get angry and scared. They lash out because they don’t understand.”

“But that’s not fair!” Rosa exclaims, dark eyes brimming with tears. “That’s like when I hear people say mean things about me and daddy when they think mama’s not listening.”

Steve’s glad Bucky’s here because he doesn’t think he could talk right now without raging against anyone who’d speak ill of one of his best friends and his perfect little girl.

“I know it’s not fair,” Bucky answers, and Steve can hear the thickness in his voice. “But it’s the way some people are, honey. The good news is that your mama and daddy aren’t narrow-minded. Neither are you. Neither is Miss Natasha or Mr. Clint. You just gotta do your best to find friends who are kind to everybody, kiddo. And I know you will, just like me and your Uncle Steve did.”

Rosa nods, perking up a little when she realizes her mother is standing in the kitchen doorway. Rosa leaps up and runs to her, and Steve sort of wishes his mother was here so that he could do the same thing.

“Everything all right out here?” Maria asks, brow furrowed as she takes in the serious expressions on their faces and scoops up her daughter.

“Yes, mama,” Rosa murmurs, burying her face in her mother’s neck. Maria looks at the two of them with wide, questioning eyes. Steve sighs and answers the unspoken inquiry.

“Somebody made a mean comment about Buck and I at the studio,” Steve explains. “One of the kids. It upset her.”

“Well of course it did,” Maria coos, rubbing a hand in soothing circles on her daughter’s back. “Honey, don’t you pay people like that any mind, ok? They don’t know what they’re talking about.”

“What should I do if she says it again?” Rosa asks.

Steve shrugs. “You can ignore her if you want. But if you want to talk to her, just say very politely that sometimes boys like-” Steve pauses, locking eyes with Bucky as he amends, “Sometimes boys _love_ other boys. And sometimes girls love other girls. And as long as they’re happy, it’s not really anybody else’s business.”

Bucky’s eyes have widened considerably, and his lips are parted in a round 'O’ of surprise as he stares at Steve. He seems to come to his senses a moment later, nodding and smiling as Rosa’s gaze shifts to him.

“Uncle Steve’s right, Rosa,” Bucky grins. “And I appreciate you bein’ worried about us, kiddo. You’re a sweetheart, you kow?”

Rosa giggles as Bucky reaches forward and gently pinches a plump cheek, then bats his hand away playfully.

“Steve, do we have any ice cream for your sweetheart of a niece?” Bucky turns to Steve, a warm smile on his face as he speaks, and God, Sam’s right, Steve doesn’t think he’s ever been so absolutely gone on another person in his life. He is unequivocally in love with James Buchanan Barnes.

“Uh, yeah,” Steve somehow manages to reply. “Yeah, we do. Chocolate all right, munchkin?”

Chocolate, Rosa informs Steve, is most definitely all right as the four of them walk back into the kitchen.

 

* * *

 

“You handled that really well,” Steve murmurs softly as he and Bucky sit curled up on Steve’s couch later that night. Their friends are long gone, and the glow of the television is the only thing illuminating the two of them as they cuddle. “With Rosa, I mean.”

“You did too,” Bucky replies, pressing a gentle kiss to Steve’s temple. “Can I ask you a question, Steve?”

“You sound like Rosa now,” Steve smiles, carding his fingers softly through Bucky’s hair. “And yes.”

“When you said,” Bucky pauses, searching for the right words. He wants to know, needs to know what Steve meant, but he doesn’t want to spook the blond. Not when the two of them are finally making some progress. “When you were talking about boys loving other boys, you corrected yourself, and you-”

“Go on, Bucky,” Steve whispers, cupping the brunet’s face in his hands as Bucky pauses. “Ask me what you wanna ask me. You don’t need to worry.”

Bucky inhales sharply, then continues, “You started sayin’, ‘When boys like other boys’ and then you changed your mind, Steve and you said _love,_ and you looked right at me when you said it.”

“I did,” Steve replies, voice soft like he’s afraid that if he speaks too loud he’ll break this perfect moment.

“Steve,” Bucky exhales. “Steve, are you in love with me? Because if you are, you should-” Bucky’s breath catches in his throat as Steve’s leans forward to kiss the corner of his mouth. “You should tell me because I-”

“I am,” Steve rests his forehead against Bucky’s own, and the brunet revels in the way Steve’s hands tangle in his hair, in how safe he feels right now as Steve breathes, “I love you.”

“Steve,” Bucky huffs out a laugh. “God, you have no idea how good that is to hear because I am so in love with you. I can’t even-”

“I know,” Steve smiles, kissing Bucky quickly, giggling as Bucky chases his lips. “I don’t have the words either.”

And then Steve’s lips are on his, gentle and easy and so _good_ Bucky forgets how to breathe for a minute.

“Steve,” Bucky looks up at the other man, stormy eyes plaintive as he says, “Take me to bed, doll. Make love to me.”

Steve doesn’t speak; he just smiles, takes Bucky’s hand and leads him down the hallway.

 

* * *

 

Bucky is all smooth skin and hard edges, soft sighs and low moans, as Steve peppers kisses all over his body, lubricated fingers sliding in and out of Bucky’s entrance as he slowly opens the other man. The way Bucky moves below Steve is hypnotic, entrancing, and Steve still can’t believe that this man wants him. _Loves_ him.

“Steve,” Bucky keens. “Sweetheart, please. Need you.”

“I got ya, Buck,” Steve whispers, removing his fingers and fumbling a little as he slides on a condom. Bucky laughs softly, a hand on Steve’s wrist as he gazes up.

Steve’s heart jumps into his throat as Bucky soothes, “Relax, baby. I love you.”

“God, Buck, I love you too,” Steve sighs, then pushes Bucky’s hips upward, positioning himself carefully. “You ready?”

“Yes,” Bucky answers, voice already wrecked as Steve begins to slide forward slowly. “Steve, _fuck_.”

“That’s it, baby,” Steve croons as he bottoms out, stilling so that Bucky can adjust. “God, Bucky, you’re so fuckin’ beautiful.”

“You too,” Bucky rasps, hips stuttering, and Steve groans at the sensation. “You can move, doll, I won’t break.”

Steve laughs, a desperate, high-pitched sound as he begins to pull back, then snaps his hips forward, and the heady moan that leaves Bucky’s lips has Steve fighting for air. Steve rolls his hips forward, reveling in Bucky’s velvety heat as they move together, slow and sinuous and utterly sublime.

And as Steve watches Bucky come undone beneath him, watches ecstasy splash across the brunet’s beautiful features, follows him over the edge into perfect oblivion, he knows that he’ll love Bucky until the end of his days.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! And considering I have a solid jumping off point for the next chapter - Bucky meeting Sarah - it should not take me nearly so long to update again as long as nothing unexpected pops up :)


	13. Maybe It’s Because I’ve Been Distracted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Good morning,” Steve murmurs against Bucky’s neck, refusing to move his lips away from the skin. Bucky inhales sharply as Steve’s teeth graze him, a shiver rolling through his body as he shifts to his side, eyes fluttering open to look at Steve. 
> 
> “There you are,” Steve whispers, pushing a strand of Bucky’s hair out of his face. “God, you’re beautiful in the morning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, it's been a while. Hope you guys enjoy this next chapter :) It's kind of a filler, but honestly, I'm just glad to be continuing this fic.

Bucky wakes to the sensation of soft lips kissing the underside of his jaw and gentle fingertips dancing across the skin of his abdomen. It’s tender and unhurried, and Bucky can’t stifle a hum of contentment as he shifts closer to the warm body beside him.

Steve’s low chuckle brings a smile to Bucky’s face.

“Good morning,” Steve murmurs against Bucky’s neck, refusing to move his lips away from the skin. Bucky inhales sharply as Steve’s teeth graze him, a shiver rolling through his body as he shifts to his side, eyes fluttering open to look at Steve.

“There you are,” Steve whispers, pushing a strand of Bucky’s hair out of his face. “God, you’re beautiful in the morning.”

Bucky huffs out a laugh and snuggles closer to Steve.

“You’re not so bad yourself, Rogers,” Bucky replies, hands coming up to card through Steve’s sleep-mussed hair. Steve sighs contentedly, naked hips rolling forward in a way that’s got Bucky thinking decidedly impure thoughts.

“Keep it up and you’re gonna get me hard, sweetheart,” Steve breathes as Bucky’s hands dip lower, exploring the expanse of Steve’s back and then settling on the curve of his ass.

“Mmm, you got my number, doll,” Bucky teases, hands kneading Steve’s smooth skin. Steve’s panting a little now, and the heat of his breath ghosting along the shell of Bucky’s ear is just about killing the brunet.

“Bucky,” Steve groans. “I-”

Bucky cuts Steve off with a kiss, slow and languid. It’s less frenzied than the kisses they’d shared last night, Bucky thinks, but no less passionate. Steve’s whimpering as Bucky kisses and caresses him, these keening little noises from the back of his throat that are driving Bucky fucking crazy.

Bucky breaks the kiss, maneuvering the two of them until Steve is on his back. Bucky straddles Steve, grinding their hips together in a slow roll that teases a filthy moan from Steve.

“Bucky,” Steve gasps. “Shit, baby, please.”

Bucky grins as he asks, “Please what, Steve?”

“Make me come, Buck,” Steve pants, his hands fisting in the sheets as the two of them undulate against each other. “Please.”

Bucky leans forward, kissing and nipping at Steve’s neck as he shifts downward. When he reaches Steve’s clavicle, he increases the pressure, sucking hard as Steve shouts and bucks beneath him.

“Sensitive spot?” Bucky chuckles as he pulls back after a few minutes. There’s a rueful grin on Steve’s face as he runs a hand through his flaxen hair.

“Yeah, kinda.”

So, naturally, Bucky goes right back to what he was doing, reveling in the broken moans and soft curses that leave Steve’s mouth as Bucky marks him.

Bucky then toys with one of Steve’s nipples, jerking back at the yelp that leaves his boyfriend.

“Was that ok?” Bucky asks, eyes widening as he looks down at Steve. “I couldn’t tell if that was good or if it hurt you.”

“Good,” Steve answers, his chest heaving. “I, uh, I like my nipples being played with, but my chest’s really sensitive, so I can get kinda loud, you know?”

“I _don’t_ know,” Bucky smirks as he scoots further down the mattress, eyes flashing up to meet Steve’s as his mouth hovers above a nipple. “But I am _so_ ready to find out just how loud you can get for me, doll.”

 

* * *

 

Bucky is relentless as he mouths at Steve’s pectorals, kissing and sucking and biting. Steve’s going to come untouched if Bucky keeps up his assault, and he can think of a couple more places that he’d like to feel Bucky’s sinful mouth.

“Bucky,” Steve whimpers as he tugs at Bucky’s hair. Bucky unlatches, looking up at Steve with a quirked brow and a lopsided grin.

“Yes, dear?” Bucky asks, batting his eyelashes coquettishly, and Steve can’t help giggling at that. The way Bucky’s grin widens has Steve’s heart beating double time in his chest. It’s unreal, he thinks as Bucky scoots up to kiss him properly, that he gets to have this.

“Did you maybe want something else?” Bucky smiles against Steve’s lips.

“I, um,” Steve stammers, looking away and biting his lip. He’s always been a little shy about asking for exactly what he wants. “That is, would you-?”

Steve hesitates for a moment, and Bucky leans in to place a quick kiss to the tip of his nose.

“Go on, ask for what you want, doll,” Bucky encourages Steve, kissing a trail along one cheekbone. “Can’t give it to you if you don’t ask.”

“Um,” Steve nearly squeaks as Bucky’s lips trail back down his neck. “Will you- will you suck my cock?”

Bucky inhales a shaky breath and then begins to move lower, kissing down Steve’s chest and stomach, making Steve writhe and squirm until he reaches Steve’s pelvis and hovers over the place Steve needs him most.

“Darlin’,” Bucky grins lasciviously up at Steve as he grips Steve’s cock and begins to pump slowly. “I thought you’d never ask.”

 

* * *

 

Steve shouting Bucky’s name as Bucky swallows him down is easily one of the most beautiful things Bucky’s ever heard.

Bucky groans as he hollows his cheeks, letting himself enjoy the weight and taste of Steve in his mouth. He’s always loved sucking cock, and Steve’s is one hell of a treat.

Watching Steve react is also a treat. Steve’s fair skin is flush with arousal and gleaming with sweat in the weak sunlight streaming into the bedroom. His hands are fisted in the sheets, twisting them as his hips buck gently.

Bucky gets lost in bobbing up and down Steve’s cock, swirling his tongue and delighting in finding new ways to make the blond shudder. He soon feels Steve’s fingers back in his hair, tugging to get his attention. Bucky looks up, mesmerized by how dark Steve’s eyes are as they gaze at him.

“Turn around,” Steve rasps. “Wanna taste you.”

Bucky’s heart is beating so loud that he’s sure Steve _must_ hear it, but he scrambles to obey the command. He lets Steve guide him, positioning Bucky the way he wants, and yet Bucky is still surprised when he feels the first swipe of Steve’s tongue against his entrance.

“Oh, fuck,” Bucky chokes out, grinding back against Steve’s mouth. “That’s it, baby, _yes._ ”

Steve begins eating Bucky out in earnest, tongue curling against Bucky in a way that has him shaking as he leans forward to get Steve’s cock back into his mouth. He grips Steve’s thighs, hoping the thick muscle will be enough to ground him, but then Steve’s gripping his hips and pushing his tongue past his entrance.

“Hnngh,” Bucky whines around the cock in his mouth, and Steve’s hips buck at that. He begins fucking Bucky’s lips in earnest. The feel of Steve’s cock sliding in and out of Bucky’s mouth along with Steve’s tongue breaching his hole is exquisite, and Bucky never wants to leave this bed.

It doesn’t take Steve long to reach orgasm, and when he does Bucky swallows every drop greedily, milking Steve for all he’s worth. Steve stills below him for a moment, and Bucky shifts so that Steve can have a few moments to recover.

Except when Bucky tries to move, Steve’s hands are back on his hips, tugging Bucky back toward his face and Bucky nearly screams as Steve begins lapping at his hole hard and fast.

Steve pauses again, pushing Bucky forward an inch or so and commanding in a sex-roughened voice, “Sit up and ride my face.”

“Fuck,” Bucky whimpers as Steve manhandles him into position when he doesn’t move fast enough. “Oh, fuck Steve.”

Bucky doesn’t move until Steve’s hands begin to push and pull him back and forth, and then he begins rolling his hips. High, broken moans slip from his mouth and he shivers when he feels Steve groan against his skin. It’s all too much, Bucky thinks, so good it’s almost painful.

And then one of Steve’s hand is wrapping around Bucky’s cock, stroking one, two, three times before Bucky’s vision whites out and he comes across Steve’s chest. Bucky shakes and curses through his climax, but Steve’s strong, gentle hands never leave him.

Bucky rolls away from Steve after a moment or two, chest heaving as he looks down. Steve’s smiling roguishly, but the blush on his cheeks that Bucky always finds so endearing is present and accounted for as Steve sits up and runs a hand through  Bucky’s hair.

“Hell of a way to start the day,” Steve says, and the two of them laugh as Bucky scoots forward to throw his arms around Steve and kiss his cheek.

“Agreed,” Bucky manages to reply as he rests his forehead against Steve’s. “After that, I _really_ hope you don’t have any actual plans for the day because if you think I’m letting you leave this bed, you are _gravely_ mistaken.”

Steve shakes his head as he pushes himself out of bed, then grabs Bucky’s hand and tugs him toward the bathroom.

“Barnes, I still have to finish decorating your behemoth of a house for Christmas like I promised you I would,” Steve chastises Bucky as he turns on the shower and waits for the water to heat up. “Shoulda been done at least a week ago.”

“Then why isn’t it?” Bucky teases, trailing a hand up Steve’s back and kissing his shoulder. "I mean, you're the one obsessed with Christmas. Thought you'd be chompin' at the bit to get your hands on a pretty old house like mine." 

“Hmmm,” Steve hums, pretending to think hard about it. “You know, maybe it’s because I’ve been distracted.”

“Can’t imagine why,” Bucky grins as he pulls Steve in for a kiss before they step into the hot spray of the shower.

 

* * *

 

“Steve, honey, _please_ be careful up there,” Bucky calls from the front lawn as Steve perches precariously at the top of a ladder. Bucky had insisted that it would only take twenty minutes to get a taller ladder from Home Depot or Lowe’s, so of course Steve had insisted he could make due with the one in the garage.

It feels a little bit like a mistake, Steve thinks as he does his best to keep his balance, but like hell is he going to admit that now.

“I’m _fine_ , Buck,” Steve shouts back, wobbling dangerously as he stretches his arm out toward the next hook. Steve can hear Bucky’s sharp intake of breath as he struggles to keep the ladder steady from below.

“Steven Grant Rogers, I swear to Christ,” Bucky rants. “If you die fallin’ off this fuckin’ ladder, I will bring you back just to kill you again.”

Steve chuckles as he manages to get the string of lights onto the hook, teetering a little as he centers himself.

“Look, Buck, just one more hook to go,” Steve reassures Bucky as he begins to descend the ladder. “Seriously, it’d be a waste to go buy a new one now; we might as well just finish up so that we can get started on the lawn ornaments.”

Bucky glares at Steve as he jumps past the last few rungs and hits the ground with a soft thud.

“You are the most stubborn man, I’ve ever met, you know that?” Bucky grumbles as he crosses his arms against his chest.

“Yeah, but you love me anyway,” Steve wheedles as he presses soft kisses down Bucky’s nose and across his cheeks before doubling back and capturing his mouth. Steve pulls back with a sheepish grin as Bucky rolls his eyes.

“I suppose so,” Bucky admits, his tone a mix of defeat and amusement before he’s hauling Steve back for another kiss.

“You two are even grosser than Maria and me when we first started dating,” a deep voice shouts, and the two men laugh as they break apart to see Sam and Rosa at the end of the walkway, both of them smiling.

“You and mama aren’t gross,” Rosa says as she glances up at her father.

“Yeah, we’ll see if you still feel that way when you’re a teenager, kiddo,” Sam chuckles as the two of them make their way toward Steve and Bucky.

“Heya, munchkin,” Steve grins, swinging Rosa up into his arms once she’s close enough. She giggles as she wraps her arms around his neck and plants a loud kiss on his cheek.

“Hey, Uncle Steve,” Rosa replies, then turns to Bucky. “Hey, Mr. Bucky.”

“Hey Ros-” Bucky begins, mouth snapping shut as Rosa leans over to kiss _his_ cheek. Bucky's clearly surprised by the display of affection from his student, and Steve thinks it’s just about the cutest thing he’s ever seen.

It’s also an indication that Steve’s fallen in love with somebody wonderful. Rosa’s not exactly stingy with her hello kisses, but they’re generally reserved for people she sees as - well, people she sees as family.

Steve’s stomach flips at the thought.

“Can I help decorate?” Rosa asks, breaking Steve’s train of thought. He smiles as he sets her down.

“Sure you can, munchkin,” he replies. “Why don’t you help Mr. Bucky get some of the lawn decorations out of the garage.”

Bucky takes Rosa by the hand and Steve watches the two of them stroll across the lawn with a smile on his face and a pleasant ache in his chest.

“I take it you told him?” Sam asks, and Steve turns to see a wide smile on his best friend’s face.

“I did,” Steve answers.

“Good,” Sam says. “Because I think Rosa’s gettin’ attached.”

Steve huffs out a laugh, as he watches Bucky carry a light-up sleigh out into the driveway with the “assistance” of his niece.

Steve smiles, heart so full he thinks he might burst.

“She ain’t the only one.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to come hang out and chat Stucky with me on [tumblr](http://emphasisonem.tumblr.com/).


End file.
